13 Years
by Demon's Light Angel
Summary: Thirteen years has past since Mokuba had left Seto's life. Things seemed to have changed for him in the best way. Until an extended businesses trip to New York that could cause the CEO's life to spiral out of control. After an encounter with a new employee, it opens the door to many questions. Where did you go, Mokuba? Why does this person so familiar? [ abuse] SXJ and MXS
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am sorry for the first upload. When i copy and pasted it, i guess it scrambled my work into code. If you see tis again please give it another chance.

Than you guest write for letting me know

* * *

"Seto are ya ready to go?" the blonde called, as the brunet closed his suitcase. His husband was getting the kids packed for the 14 hours plane trip to America.

He sighed, they had prepared themselves months in advance before the packing even began. It was business, he had made the decision to bring his family since he'd be gone for a years. He eyed the necklace laying on the desk. Then walked over to the dresser and picked up the card locket sitting on the chest and opened it. Empty.

13 years.

13 years since he last heard from his brother. When he received the locket with the picture of him torn out of it. When it felt like his life spiraled out of control. His little brother should be 31 now. He guessed he wouldn't be so little anymore.

Amazing now time worked, many years ago he thought he couldn't live without the raven by his side. Even then, everyday something was missing. Even with his husband the next room packing for the kids. Despite having everything he wanted. A good husband and adoring kids. He still felt…empty. Mokuba should be here.

A rare tear slipped down his cheek before hitting the rug. He spent years trying to locate his brother. Each negative result shredded his heart even more. HE would have given his entire fortune just to know he was okay. After a while he figured he passed away on some cold dirty street.

A question lingered in his mind.

 _Where did you go?_

* * *

Than you for the read.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1 New Offer

Chapter 1 New Offer

A/N I'm getting these out faster mainly because this story has been in production for two months. Things might slow down when i run out of chapter to update. But this idea was a story I added onto from earlier in 2012.

Mokuba-31 years

Tea, Seto and Joey -37 years

Kaiya-11 years

Kierra-8 years

Bella- 5 years

* * *

He didn't know why he was called to his supervisor's office, at that moment, he didn't really care. He was in the middle of fixing the interface system for the college when his page rang. He said it was urgent. HE was in the middle of updating new codes for the Cornell's computer system. He needed to do it quickly or else he'd get bitched at by the facility.

Once he got the page he sprinted across the campus to his supervisor's office.

He approached the door, panting. His boss said it was good news.

He pushed open the door to the small office.

"Come, Kyle sit down." A kind voice offered. Kyle obeyed sitting across the desk form the 50 year old man. Even after the effort changing his identity, it still felt weird being called that.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked. He had a deadline he promised to the college website to have it up and running by midnight tonight.

"I've known you been looking for a better job for your predicament." HE said. This predicament was that he was a single father of three kids. The pay here was enough to the basic groceries and bill but he were still scraping by. "As you know someone with your talent might want to be somewhere better so I've been making calls to a few colleagues of mine."

Kyle nodded. Mr. Remy had been his professor/ mentor, even offered him a position here at the college when his contract with the hospital ran out. He saw promise in the young lad to do more than just repair.

"Well one got back to me. Mr. Ross is the senior programmer for the expansion Kaiba Corp in America." HE continued. Kyle's mind just clung to one name, Kaiba Corporation. "HE mentioned he needs a software expert. I sent him your resume, we chatted about it over dinner and he'd like to give you a shot."

Kyle tensed up. "I'll have to think about it." He blurted out.

"IS there something wrong?" He asked sensing the obvious distress in his mentee.

"No, I just need to think about it." He reassured.

"The job pays 90 grand, health insurance comes after your first 90 days. Ryan said there is room for advancement. I feel it would be more to your interest than just fixing our computers." HE said hoping to get the kids to move on at his mediocre pace. In his mind, the kid was off to do better things than just fixing broken computers and teach.

The younger man did everything he could to avoid that place. Ignoring the many calls over the years. Their HR did their best to recruit him year after year.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Remy asked, with a knowing glint in his eye. Notice the puzzled look on the younger mans face.

"No, why do you ask?" HE asked getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Like this man knows something he shouldn't

"Seems like something bothering you." HE said head resting on his hand wit ha smirk that told Kyle he knew somethings.

"Nothing's bothering me. This is just so sudden." He said.

"Doesn't seem so sudden since Mr. Ross said they tried to contact you for years."

 _Shit_ he thought, why couldn't people keep their mouths closed.

"Just not the right time." Kyle lied.

"When it is ever the right time?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked, trying to play dumb. Inside the pounded in his ears.

"Come on Mokuba, you don't realize how many would kill to bear your name." HE said with an all-knowing grin. Mokuba winced, he hadn't heard that name in over a decade.

Mokuba didn't react at the statement, sitting there in disbelief.

"H-How?" Mokuba asked, breathlessly.

"Appearance. I knew the first time you stepped in my class. You can cut your hair, cover yourself in tattoos and piercings all you want but it didn't stop me from seeing it." Mokuba fiddled with a silver post in his ear lobe. "You have been gone for a long time Mokuba. Any particular reason why?"

"No reason, maybe I don't want to have my future decided for me. Thank your help, I'll have think about the offer." Mokuba said standing up and heading for the door. HE had heard enough from him mentor.' "Don't say anything about it. Forget that I even existed"

"Will do." He said just was Mokuba was about to leave. "Mokuba." The kid stopped, halfway through the door. "It been an honor to teach someone one of the Kaiba brothers." He said bowing his head in respect.

"The honor was mine." HE said with a small smile, before closing the door to the office. And a section of his life.

* * *

He went back to the tech building and fished reconfiguring the website. Then called to the Dean to inform her that the website was up and running before heading home. The walk to the car left him to think.

He never thought his life would end up here, but a lot can happen with a decade. The great Mokuba Kaiba, single father to three kids and still dealing with the repercussions of a nasty divorce. One that left him homeless for a time.

That where he met Tea. He was glad she kept her promise of moving to New York to live and study dance. If it wasn't for her he'd be dead and his children would end up just like him. Orphaned.

* * *

 _"_ _Mokuba?"_

 _Damn he hadn't heard that name in years. Who would bother him today. Only people who did told him he couldn't park here, or he wasn't welcome. He groaned, he was just seconds into a deep slumber with his girls tucked under the tarp. The cold air nipping at his malnourished body._

 _"_ _Mokuba, is that you?! What happen?! Kaiba's been looking for you! He worried sick!" He turned his head up to look in the direction of the voice. It was filled with concern._

 _So familiar._

 _His vision blurred, damn he needed to feed. But from where? That a good question. He lied to Kaiya so she could have the last sip of blood. All he could see was a brunet figure staring at him in…amazement…disbelief._

 _Blue eye meet grey eyes. He heard a gasp and a clatter. Then felt a comforting hand on his should, pushing him against the wall. Her face was closer to his. All her saw was blue eye sparkling in the moonlight, filled with recognition._

 _"_ _Mokuba, are you alright." He didn't respond. "Say something."_

 _"_ _T-Tea." He muttered, before closing his eyes. His body screamed for sleep._

 _"_ _Mokuba! Mokuba! Please say something." She said frantically shaking the younger man._

 _He could feel himself fade in and out. He fought to regain focus._

 _Was this how he was going to die?_

 _He heard shouting and pleading but he couldn't pin point who. Who every was trying to help was familiar. He opened his eyes and vision focused just as he saw his daughter pull her arm back to-_

 _"_ _Kaiya p-please s-stop." He begged of his daughter. The girl froze and looked over to a very conscious Mobuka, struggling to get up. Once he rose to his feet, fight the urge to pass out. He staggered over to the young girl and pulled Tea out of her grasp. He knelt down to the girls level._

 _"_ _B-But I saw her-"_

 _"_ _No, she didn't." he said softly. "she is not going to hurt us. She is a friend." Kaiya looked over to the woman eyes still full of suspicion. Now go back to sleep. Daddy have to talk to an old friend." The girl nodded before going back into the alleyway He looked over to the stunned Tea. "That's my daughter, Kaiya Seto Crenshaw.."_

 _"_ _Crenshaw?" She asked confused. Seto was an accutate name for the child. Same appearance and same temperament._

 _"_ _A fake name."_

 _"_ _I don't understand, why didn't you stop coming back home? Where have you been? Mokuba-"_

 _"_ _Here I'm Kyle." He interrupted sharply. "I abandon that name years ago. I've been away living life."_

 _"_ _But why?"_

 _"_ _Made things a little easier. I could disappear into New York and become something different. I don't have to be known as Seto's little brother anymore. OR worry about taking over Kaiba Corp."_

 _"_ _I highly doubt this is any better. Why are you on the street."_

 _He sighed, still weary from the day. He fished in the pocket to Tea's shock a carton of cigarettes and lighter. He took one out, lit it and took a draw from it. Damn he needed one. He wasn't proud of his habit, it just made things easier. He gave up alcohol when he got kicked out but he still needed the occasional smoke._

 _He blew out a puff of smoke. Letting the nicotine take effect._

 _"_ _It started three week ago. I started the process of divorces. Well my soon-to-be-ex-wife didn't take to kindly to. She threw a fit, told me to pack my bag and threw me out with the kids like they trash. She despites Kaiya for her bold attitude and Keirra because they reminded her of me. She kept Bella, right now I'm working on getting her back. I don't trust my baby mama with my kids." He chuckled at the phrase before taking another drag. "We've been living in my car until it got repossessed. I couldn't keep up with the payments. After that we went to sleeping on the streets. That where you found me today."_

 _Tea started at the drag. So many question resounded in her head. Why was he here? What made him leave everything? Why is he smoking?_

 _She noted his haggard appearance and short hair now shaggy. Wait didn't Mokuba pride himself in that. His hair hung near his chin, with jagged ends cut into it._

 _"_ _How long have you been smoking?" she asked staring at the burning tip._

 _"_ _A couple years." He stated like it was obvious._

 _"_ _Why did you start?"_

 _"_ _Stress. Dealing with my wife and kids, working two or three jobs and going college, does that to ya. This isn't really that bad considering the other shit i've done. "_

 _At this point she didn't want to know. "Can't you go home?"_

 _Mokuba laughed at the notion. "Go home. Yeah. That real funny. To tell Seto what? 'Oh Big Bro I got my degree, big bro but I'm homeless. I've out on the streets. Also I got a bitch knocked up three times.' Yeah that will go over real well. The media would eat that shit up."_

 _Tea was taken back by his mouth. First seeing him on the streets, then the cigrattes, now his tone. What else is he hiding? "Don't be so shocked Tea. I've been like this for over a decade. I'm much different than the little kid that followed his brother everywhere."_

 _"_ _I'm sure Kaiba would want you home. Mokuba don't you want to go home? Anything is better than this. Mokuba, he misses you. When you left it damn near killed him." She pleads with the black-haired man._

 _Mokuba looked unchanged by her speech more focused on getting his nicotine fix. It was the only thing that helped his other cravings. He felt his canines push through his gums. Damn he needed to feed again. He hadn't in three meat could only get him so far. It would get him by but not fill the void. His cigarette burning closer to the filler._

 _Being surrounded by his food and not being able drink drove him crazy. Tea started to look very delectable. He could sink his fangs and get sated for a moment. He cursed himself for thinking like that._

 _She sighed in defeat. He won't go home but there had to be something better than this._

 _"_ _At least just come with me. You need a better place for your kids." She said, taking his silence as a no. "I have a house in the west end. Please just stay the night."_

 _He eyed her suspiciously. He didn't want to rely on other but it seemed inventible. Better Tea than some shelter._

 _"_ _Fine." He said flicking the drag near the dumpster._

* * *

That one night became a week.

Then a month.

Then years.

Tea would try and convince him to say another couple months. Touching a nerve, saying it was good for his kids.

Tea was fine with the arrangement as long as he paid his share. She gave his daughters a good motherly figure. Someone who wasn't shit-faced every night and wouldn't yell at them. Kaiya still held to her doubts for the first year. Tea talked to Mokuba about going home with her to Domino but he quickly shot idea down. Time after time again.

It was a rough first year. Mokuba wasn't used to depending on someone for a long time. He didn't want to go soft incase Tea changed her mind. HE kept friendly banter with the dancer until the conversation turned to his past. His eyes would narrow and just simple reply 'I don't want to talk about it'. Then excuse himself from where ever they were sitting. After being shot down so much, she learned just to avoid the subject completely. Why dredge up the past when you couldn't change it.

He couldn't keep it away, CPS came a knockin, then the lawyers, then the loan shark. He couldn't avoid the topic completely, just told her the main parts. Tea had to vouch that she had not criminal record and provide bank not and statement of her earning so the girls could stay. Neither of the them wanted the kids to be lost to the system.

He pulled up to the house with Kaiya and Keirra in tow. Keirra was excitedly talking about her day at the dance academy, trying to use the Japanese language her father instilled in her. She had the kind of energy that would have given his 8-year old self a run for his money. She bounced out of the car and up the stairs. He looked up at the rear-view mirror to his eldest daughter. Who was reading the last page of her book before closing it up and putting it in her bag. Her expression was emotionless, almost nonchalant, but her eyes told it all.

He didn't miss the thick scar running from the inner corner of her ear to the to the corner of her mouth. Still freshly healed. He didn't stare too long; in case the brunet noticed. Kaiya didn't like attention paid to it.

"So, how was your day?" he asked in Japanese, as he got out of the car.

"Same old, same old. Its school dad." She said blankly, in the same fluent tongue. Grabbing her bag out of the car and walking to the house. Somewhat proud that part of the Kaiba brothers lived on. He noticed a slight limp, he wished he didn't know from what. He closely followed is daughter in case she slumped over from exhaustion. The doctor gave her a a crutch but she didn't want to use it. She ascended the stairway, gripping onto the white railing for support.

"I'll get that." He opened the doors, holding for his daughter as she limped in.

The inside had a relaxed atmosphere. The white wall reflecting the sun outside. The foyer had a staircase pushed to either side that led to the second floor. The hallway next to the staircase going back to the kitchen and breakfast room. On both sides were doorways, both leading to wing of the house. Aside than Keira's singing from upstairs it was quiet.

"Homework first." He reminded the brunet. Who shouldered a bag and strolled over to the breakfast table. She pulled out a tick textbook and supplies for math. Some would think it's odd for a child to do such advanced mathematics but Mokuba chalked it up to the Kaiba genes in her.

Tea's work was close to Bella's elementary school, made it easier for the brunet to get his daughter instead of driving across the city. Tea retired from professional ballet 3 years ago and was offered a job to teach. He went upstairs to his room to change. The job offer still fresh on his mind.

Mokuba came back down went to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher with his favorite drink. He poured him a tall glass of it and sat down at the table in the kitchen. He mindlessly flipped through a few channels before settling on a movie.

He tuned out the movie, his mind wandering to the past. Maybe he became more like his brother than he'd like to admit. Cold, reserved, but somehow, he retained his warm nature. He never thought he would be the father of three precocious children. Deep down it was worth it. Just to raise his children the way they needed to. To see them smile and never have to worry if the media was following them like he did.

When the movie ended he got up and washed off his glass. Kaiya had left to do some 'light' reading in the library. Tea would kill him if she saw a speck of blood on her crystal. Kaiya had long finished her homework, he briefly scanned over it. No work shown, just the answers. The teachers got frustrated with her over this. Mokuba's response was 'why does she need to? She can do it in her head. Isn't that more important?'

He opened the door to a small library. It was a grand room with light hardwood floors. A set of frameless window panes in the back allowing light to shine through. A chandelier provided additional light, illuminating the room. Along the walls were bookcases that stretched to the ceiling, filled to the brim with book. Accumulated from Kaiya frequent trips to the various used book stores. Tucked in a corner were a set of couches and chairs. With end table on either side. One of the lamps was on. A couple desk were tuck away on the opposite side of the bookcases for more in-depth studies.

In a chair was the brunet, engulfed in another thick encyclopedia. Tuned out to the world by an iPod playing. A note pad was on a coffee table a pen flutter across the pages on its own accord. Jotting down note from her recent readings. A glass of blood floated from the end table into the brunet hands. Kierra complain that it was unfair that Kaiya didn't use it for cooler thing than taking notes and cooking. He didn't know how to raise vampire child, many of his lesson came from trial error.

He watched Kierra prancing around the room, lost in her own world. Until she saw her daddy. He tried to reserved time for them to watch TV and play video games. HE didn't understand it when he was younger but now that he had kids of his own, he didn't want them to be glued to screen. Right now, it was leisure time, a time to engage in hobbies and interest or work on homework.

"Daddy, I finished my homework. Can you look over it?" She said after taking off the head phones. She grabbed the noirette's arm and dragged him to one of the desks. Then shoved two workbooks, already open to the correct assignment. He briefly scanned it, before handing it back to her with a smile of approval.

Kaiya wasn't the only who dipped into the Kaiba gene pool. Kierra was the spitting image of him in appearance. A very hyperactive child who's interest was having fun, didn't matter if it caused trouble or not. Eyes that screamed innocents and begging for trust.

"Can we play hunt?" she asked, hand behind her back, rocking on her heels.

He knew he was going to regret this but agreed anyway. Kierra still needed to incase if the butcher shop didn't offer it.

"Kiya!" She yelled. The brunet jumped causing the blood to slosh in the glass.. She glanced down at her not book, her pen now smashed into the notebook with black ink soaking the pages. She sighed, setting the glass on the end table and taking out her headphone.

"Kierra-" She scolded.

"I'm sorry." She said, pulling her hands behind her. "Can we got outside and play now?"

"Your not going to kick the head again are you?" She asked.

"I'll try."

"Then fine."

* * *

Mokuba came inside, panting. This was suppose to be a simple game of soccer. Instead it ended up with Kierra kicking Kaiya in the shin. If Kaiya had not been a vampire, it would have broken a bone. Kierra on the other hand had expanded her vocabulary. He got Kaiya into the house and resting on the couch before the neighbor came. Who was now swearing like a sailor.

He swore this would be the last time he used himself as bait for those kids.

"Daddy what does fuck me?" Kierra asked as her father grabbed and ice pack out of the fridge.

"It's a word I never want to hear you say." HE responded calmly. This better than Kaiya who learning this off the street. He ended up grounding the brunet when she was 6, for calling him a motherfucker. 'Why, Mommy calls you that' was what got her ground for a month.

"Why does Kaiya get to say that?" She asked, curiously.

"She's injured, things slip when you're hurt." He tried to explain in the mot simple way possible.

"So, if I get hurt can I say it?" She asked, the cog in her head turning.

"I rather you not." HE walked past her, to his eldest, Kaiya was sporting a nasty bruise.

He kept telling himself that this was going to be last time he let them practice hunting on each other. Kierra had a way of making it hard to say no.

HE put down a small cloth before applying cold compress. "Shit." She swore under her breath. Kaiya would be feeling that for another week. He wrapped a bandage around it. "Just lay still. Kierra stop trying to hurt your sister."

"I didn't mean to." She said, staring at him with the kind of eyes that would melt even the coldest of hearts.

"What going on here?" Tea called. She set down her purse down on the counter.

"Just another practice hunting accident. Kaiya got hurt." Kierra answered.

"Again?" Tea cocked an eyebrow.

"Daddy!" She ran up to her father and let into his arms. Mokuba caught her bring the blond into a tight hug.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" He asked the five-year-old.

"It was good, Daddy. I learned my ABCs." She said with a slight lisp

"That great, sweetheart. How about you go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said gesturing for the two oldest to do the same.

"Okay Daddy." He set the little girl down, who happily followed her sisters.

He turned to Tea who had exhaustion written all over her face. Her hair just about coming down from her hair tie.

"Is food ready?" she asked exasperated in Japanese. It was nice to have Mokuba around to just speak to someone of her native tongue.

He nodded before going back to the food. Mokuba felt the same. Despite being fluent in English it took him a while to learn American English, even longer to pick up slang.

She felt honored that he could open up to her. Or at least take the help from her.

* * *

Mokuba called the kids in, had them wash their hands, take their cup of blood, and take a plate. As they ate each told them about their day. Mokuba was rubbing the bridge of his nose at Kaiya after she insulted another teacher…again. Sometimes he wished that intelligence was the only thing she got from Seto. It had made for so very interesting trips to the school. That temper had almost gotten her expelled from school. He cursed Seto's genetics for giving her such hot temper.

 _I need to put Kaiya in therapy._

Maybe the therapist could figure out what goes through her head. Highly unlikely but it was worth a shot. At best, he'll get a laugh at how she insulted the man.

Kierra was earning another dance routine from the performing arts school. She aced her all finals for the year and was about to get bumped up a grade. She'll be a middle schooler now. Mokuba had mixed feelings. He thought it was great to have another smart in the family but then came her peers. Kierra was too sweet to keep the bullies off of her. He knew how middle school worked.

Tea on the other hand had deal a class of rambunctious 3 year old class. She went down after one kicked in her in shin. She was sporting a larger bruise on her lower leg.

Bella was making good progress with her speech. Tea and Mokuba made sure to work on her enunciation every chance they got. Her fang still hasn't shown. Mokuba secretly hoped she'd be a human. That would make thing a bit easier to deal with. Less to figure out.

Moment like this made all the court dates worth it.

"So Mokuba how was your day?" She asked causally.

He shoved his food from one side of his plate to the other. "Well I got a job offer." He muttered. As the decision was brought to his mind.

"Oh. That's good. Where to?" She perked up. He had been talking about finding another job. Three kids and bills, his simple Tech Assistant pay wasn't cutting it.

"Kaiba Corporation." He said softy.

Tea dropped her fork with a clank. She pressed her lips together then looked over to the kids, who were still eating. Kierra notice the change in her father's mood. "Daddy?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Kids, how about you guys eat in the breakfast room." She said, trying to usher them out. They didn't need to see this.

They didn't argue just took their plates. Kaiya taking one last glance at her depressed father.

When they were out of ear shot, she turned her attention back to Mokuba. He was slumped over in his seat, staring at the demolished lasagna. "I don't fucking know any more. I know it would be good for my kids. Then there Seto, I bet he'd do anything for me to board a plane back to Domino. To be under his care again. I just can't because if the stipulation in my divorce." He said distantly. His fear was coming true, but what could he do. They couldn't scrape by anymore, plus Kaiya might be going to college soon.

"How do you know he'll do that.?" She assured him. "Beside what's the odds of him finding you."

"Pretty high. Kaiba Corp's is not the leading manufacture of technology. He'll be looking at the tech experts to develop new advances.." He groaned rubbing his face. "I don't what to do anymore. Things aren't getting any cheaper."

"I'm going to say thing again but if you came back I'm sure Seto would understand. He's your brother. Right?"

He shook his head tossing back his black hair. "No made there have been too many mistakes that have been made. Plus, there's the vampirism and Kierra and Kaiya are showing signs."

" All I've seen you do is drink cow's blood. What is the worse you could do?"

"I'd rather not say." He said solemnly, setting down the fork and putting his hands in his lap. "All that other shit was when I was a fledgling, too young to control it." He the same comforting hand clutching his, squeezing it for comfort.

"It's your decision but just think about your kids. You said you'd do anything for them, maybe this is the best way."

He closed his eyes feeling a weight lifting off of his chest, smiling. Maybe he needed to do this. Kaiba or not, he had a family and those girls weren't getting any younger. Soon they'll be going to college. Things were about to get more expensive as they got older.

He sighed. "I need to do this…for my kids." HE got up and grabbed his cup to finish off the last before busing the table. "Let just see how this goes. Either way I'm not going back to Domino. Not as long as I have my children with me." Tea followed him to the kitchen, just as he put the dishes in the wash.

After he finished he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his boss.

"Hello…yes it him…I'm calling to say, I'll accept the position."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me was you think. Criticism is welcome. No Flames. I'm hoping to release a new chapter every week. If i get around to editting the next chapter i might be out by the end of the week.

Rate & Review.


	3. Chapter 2 Office Day

Chapter 2 Office Day

I forgot to put this in ealier. Disclaimer, sadly I don't and never will own Yu-gi-oh. If I did Kaiba and Joey would be together and having hot sex.

I ended up scrapping my old chapter. Just wasn't feeling it. I won't be able to update because this is the week. My town his hosting the Eclipseville for the week. I'll be doing that and studying for my CNA test. This is a new updated version of chapter two.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Joey sighed for the thousandth time during the plane trip. He hated that he had to move away from all that he knew but it was for his husband's job. He was lounging in the white couch, sipping on a glass of whiskey, watching his husband work. Taking all of his control to keep from getting up and smacking the CEO upside his head with the laptop. That and they'd argue until the sun came up.

The sound of click, click of the key board was starting to drive him insane. The CEO had been working since last night, only to stop to pack and board the plane. If he's not on his laptop he's on his phone sending emails or calls. Joey stared out the window, looking out at the night sky. Even after 13 year it astonished him what his life had become. He didn't have to struggle anymore and he was with his high school crush. That was a big plus.

Jaden and Korrina, their adopted children, had long gone to bed. They were as bored out of their little minds was the blond was. They was only a certain amount of TV watching and game playing they could do on 14 hour flight.

"I swear if you don't stop I'll smack you over the head with that laptop?" The blonde snapped, looking over at his partner. The brunet paused to look up.

"I'm trying to finish a proposal." He retorted, the typing had stopped and his full attention was on his fusing husband.

"We are movin, the kids are bored as hell and all your doing is workin. This is really hard on all of us. I think Jaden was trying to get your attention an hour ago to show you his deck. What you do? Ya on that damn laptop."

Seto sighed saving the file, closing the screen portion on his laptop and setting it on the coffee table. His husband did have a point. Plus, any altercation would have put a damper on what would be an already stressful day. When the blond found out they'd have to move across the world, he blew a gasket. He got up and sat down on the couch and slung and arm around the blonde. He placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"All I'm asking is for you to spend time with your family. It's a hard transition for them."

"I understand, it's not easy to leave everything behind." He whispered. "I just want to be sure that we can get Kaiba Corp off the ground in New York.' Its only going to be a year." He closed his eyes as a certain raven-haired boy came to mind. "I wish he was here."

The blond took a sip from his glass. "I know. We miss him but remember what I said you can't dwell in the past. You've even said it yourself"

"I just wanted to know what I did to drive him away. Maybe if I was home more instead of at work. Or if I warmed up then he could have stayed." He said growing more distant.

"Seto, you're going into that place again." Joey caressing Seto's cheeks. This brought Seto back to reality. "We won't know nor can we change the past. The only thing we can do is move on. I think Mokuba would want that." He leaned in and kissed Seto on the lips.

The CEO felt that familiar spark once their lips made contact. Soemthing primal rose up out of him. HE grabbed the back of Joeys head and pushed him to the couch cushion.

"I think I would a way to forgot the past." He purred, running a hand over the blonde's clothed member.

"Seto our kids might see." He whined trying to push him away.

"Then let's take it to the bedroom." The brunet got up and scooped the blond up in his arms.

* * *

The first week of work was intense to put it lightly. When he came in he had a file shoved into his hands and told to get to work. His boss made it clear that he wouldn't be getting special treatment because he knew Mr. Remy. Mokuba didn't expect it. He knew what people expected of him and worked feverishly to show he was up to pare. He managed to push out the codes in one day. Astounding the fill-in executive.

He took pride in being able to throw the codes in the arrogant man's face. Knowing he could improve the mechanics better than any senior coder. That was one thing he did owe to his brother.

He spent his morning in a fight with his kids trying to get them up. Kierra had only had an hour of sleep. He blamed it on the Netflix. He needed to confiscate that iPad from her. The more he thought about the more he started to sound like his brother.

"Come on kids, I have to go to work." He pleaded at the comatose children, wanting more and more to pull his hair out.

He managed to avoid being hit in the face trying to wake Kierra, then dragging Kaiya down stairs. Once Bella woke up, she immediately started whining and pulling the comforter over her head.

Only having a few minutes down a glass of blood before shoving…err dragging his kid to the bus stop. Making sure they actually went to school. He needed to put a tracker in his kids

Today he worked tireless on a set of code for New York security system. It was easier but it was on crunch time. He found many thing regarding coding came easier to time from spending his time clinging to his brother. Learning all he could to one day run the company. But those were happier times.

* * *

"He's coming, he took a red eye flight. He'll be here after lunch." A colleague cried hysterically.

 _It's a new location in America, of course he'd come_ He sighed, moving his head from side to side. Groaning when he got a few satisfying pops from his stiff neck. God he needed coffee. HE didn't get to finish his cup because he had to keep Kierra from falling asleep…in her waffle.

Picking up his thermos, he noticed it was a little light. _I need to stretch this_ he thought. He didn't want to dip into his second thermos until after work. He got up and stroll over to the coffee machine in his break room and pouring a generous amount. He glanced over to the side, when the woman knew he was caught she turned away a slight blush tinge to her cheeks. He capped the thermos and went back to his station.

The myth of vampires being attractive was true…to an extent. It didn't make him Zeus but it did earn him a few stares. Either that or they were perplexed that an 18 year old looking kids was working here. His first day people in the office ordered him to get coffee thinking he was the intern.

His supervisor stopped at his desk.

"As you have heard, the CEO and founder of this company is going into town. Since your new I'll give you some friendly advice-" Mokuba resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Great he's being friendly. "Just stay of his way. You seem like to good of a kid to get scream by him."

 _Believe me I know_

"Speaking of, Mr. Crenshaw, how much have you gotten complete on the NYC security. As I recall you had to go home early."

"About 90%. I hope to complete it by my lunch." He answered abruptly. Wish for the man to get off his monitor and let him work.

"I'd like to see you try." He chuckled. "Anyway get back to work." He waves off before resuming his post.

Mokuba took a swig from his thermos before furious typing codes.

* * *

"He's here." Whispers, could be heard throughout the building. As his employee rushed to put minute items in order. The CEO paid no mind to his employees. He had just dropped off his husband Joey at the resort with his luggage. They were planning on staying up to a year. Which means they needed to find a second home. Joey bugged him before not working too hard and having time for their two children. He had lunch with his husband and children to appease them before rushing over to his other 'baby'.

He wasn't in a good mood at all. The resort told them they would have a family penthouse suit. They said that but didn't mean it. When they got that it was Joey was went down to the front desk to chew them out. The only had one bedroom and one bathroom. Loads of couches but no place for their kids to sleep. Seto threw a fit when they couldn't transfer them to a bigger suit. Everything was sold out. Joey calmed down and told him to go to work, that he'd figure something out.

He had 'your fired' expression written all over his face.

"Mr. Kaiba my name is Ryan Ross, and I-"

"I don't care. what all have you done with the technological department?" Kaiba snapped. He wasn't one for pleaentries.

The man looked unfazed. He probably expected such a greeting from 38-year old CEO.

"Fine come this way. The who build is equipped with the best in technology." He started, leading the young CEO to the elevator and pressing the button to go up. He was planning on showing him the Tech lab.

"I know. I designed them. Just show me where I'll be working." He quipped. Knowing the tour was a way to butter him up. Everyone in the business tried it. Only problem was that he could see through the bullshit they tried to pull.

"This way sir." He said, in a low tone. As they entered the elevator he press the top button. Just as the door locked.

"Wait hold that door."

Mr. Ross scoffed before jabbing a button and holding it. If it was one of his tech he'd damn near fire them. A blur bolted into the elevator. Seto was uninterested in whoever was late, that was on their head. Ignoring the panting from the new person in the elevator.

"Thanks." The other person said.

"Tell me Kyle did you finish that program for NYC security." Mr. Ross said smugly.

"In fact I did. That I got here so early." The younger one said with a hint of annoyance in his foice.

"Impressive." He feigned interested, he had better people to schmooze with.

Kaiba perked up at the tone, sounded like an older version of his decreased brother. He glanced to the side. The kid couldn't be older than eighteen. Shaggy hair that was unusual for the work place and grey eyes that held their own kind of intensity.

"Why did you get started with it earlier?" Kaiba finally spoke.

"I was then the school called saying my little girl got sick at school. I had to leave early to get her and take her home." He said rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at the screen just as it dinged. He exited the elevator before walking back to his office.

"He's new here." Mr. Ross explained as they rode to the laboratory. Seto detected a certain distain in the man's voice.

Didn't he have a wife that could have done for him?

* * *

Kierra hopped of the bus, waving goodbye to the bus driver, gripping her backpack. She couldn't wait to surprise her Daddy. She got here all by herself, without her older sister's help.

"Kierra are you sure this is where you want to go?" The driver asked nervously.

"Ya, this is where my Daddy works." She assured.

He looked at the girl suspiciously. He hated the idea of dropping one of the student off in place other than what was written on the forms. Pulling out a piece of paper he scribbled down the number. "Here take this of you need a ride." HE said.

"Have a good say, sir." She took the slip of paper form him before bidding him goodbye before turning to the massive building before her. "This place is humongous. I wonder where I'd find Daddy."

She skipped up to the front door, stood on her tip toes and grabbed the handle.

"I wish I was as tall as Kaiya." She muttered walking inside. The place was packed, no one bothering to glance over at the door. She scanned the room looking for someone to help her find her Dad. She grinned when she found a desk labeled, Information.

The kiosk was a few inches taller than she was. The woman too busy varnishing her nail to notice the girl below her kiosk. Kierra grunted as she pulled herself up, dangling only a few inches off the ground. Her arms resting on the table being the only thing that kept her up.

"Hiya." She greeted, exuberantly. The woman nearly fell out of her chair, almost knocking over her nail polish. Kids aren't supposed to be here especially today. "Can you help me find my daddy?"

"Does he work here?" She asked, trying recover herself.

"Yes, mam'." She answered.

"Name?"

"Kyle Crenshaw."

The woman briefly typed at her computer, still uneasy with the fact that a kid was here. Especially today of all days. "Go to the elevator and go to 13. He will be on the right." She instructed. Praying the kid had a good sense of direction. Kierra released her hold on the marbled and landed on the floor.

"Thank for ya help." She called, dashing over to the elevator. Leaving the lady to go back to her nail polish. Bushing off the encounter, at least she won't be the one getting into trouble for this.

Reaching up she pressed the button and patiently waited, watching the screen display the floor number. She hoped on, eye panning the panel of button.

"L13." She recited to herself, japing the button.

She rocked back and forth on her heel, humming to herself. Her daddy would be so proud of her.

The elevator slowed, doors opening. She was flank with employees in suits, towering over the small child.

 _Wait I can't see._ She thought hopping up and down. Hoping to get a glimpse of number. When the door opened, she felt a shove out of the elevator. the door was about to close, she scurried out of the way just before it shut.

She glanced to either side hoping to get a clue as to where she was. The hallway was wide and empty. In the distance she could hear the dial tones of phone going off. She followed the sound to a large room. People we seat in rows with a headset on, staring at the computer infront of them. Throughout the room she heard, "Kaiba Corp, please hold."

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for them to notice the girl in the room. There was squeal, making the raven want to run. A few commented on her cherub face. How they would like to pinch those cheeks. One by one the calls were put on the hold. She felt herself being lifted, she stared at an older woman, sweat dropping.

"Mam I'm looking for my dad." She said, only to have it fall on deaf ears. Before being poked and pinched on the cheeks.

"Why don't you just stay with us until your Daddy get here?" One piped.

"No, mam. I think I need to get to my Daddy."

"That's adorable." Another cooed.

As a crowd surrounded the frighten child.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not working?" Seto cried, slamming his hands on the desk. HE had just gotten rid of the pesky supervisor when his assistant came in. The disgruntled supervisor wished he never came up to tell his boss that. This was never a good way to start Mr. Kaiba visit.

"Customers are calling the techs to complain that their call aren't being answers. " He answered, using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow.. He hesitated to tell the CEO the other news. This was as good way to get fired. "They power went out on the 2nd floor, sir."

"What." He growled in frustration.

"WE don't know what happen, sir. Rest assured maintenance is working hard to restore power. If you need anything just-"

"Leave." He sat back down nursing a pounding headache. Whoever is causing this will be fired.

* * *

She shouldered the ratty bag before walking inside. Her entrance made the action in the room grind to a halt. A few people dropped their papers, other adjusted their glasses, while others did a double take. People on their phones stop mid conversation to stare at the brunet. Someone even pulled out their phone and took a snapshot. All making sure what they saw was true. Kaiya looked ahead trying to ignore the intrusive looks. She walked to front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Kyle Crenshaw." She stated in a straight-forward manner. The woman flinched under the brunet's glare

"Ahh you with that other girl." She said typing at her computer, smirking.

"You mean a girl about, yay tall. Really bouncy and ecstatic about everything." She said. That explained why Kierra didn't meet her at the high schools, like she was supposed to. She panicked when she didn't see her sister. She hoped this was Kierra this lady was talking about.

"Yes, she came in an hour ago. He's on floor 13." She said, relieved that this one seemed smarter. Kaiya felt the same, at least her and her sister are in the same place.

"Thanks." She walked over to the elevator, pressed the button and waited. She heard whispering behind her, she took a breath. This was where he Dad worked, he warned her to be on his best behavior.

In the elevator the glares continued, business men and woman trying to be subtle in their glances. They didn't dare approach the child, who arms were crossed with a perpetual scowl on her face. Kaiya stared straight ahead wishing the damn thing move faster. She didn't like being closed off like this. Finally, the door opened, her annoyance grew as she felt the eyes following her.

Only a few step before she collide with something stiff. Papers flew everywhere coating the section of the hallway.

"Sorry." She muttered rubbing her head. The man's peeved expression turned to fear as he hastily picked up the paper work and darted off.

"Weird."

She recalled where he father was in the sea of cubicles.

"Hey Dad." Kaiya stopped noticing her father.

Mokuba was rubbing his forehead trying to calm a disgruntled customer. Why couldn't they just call support services.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry this has happened to you but rest assure we are working on it." He said. "I find that very inappropriate…What do you mean the call service isn't answering you?…Sir just call back in an hour. I'm sure we'll have this mess straighten out." He hung up and phone.

"What going on dad?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

"We are getting call of people complaining that we aren't pick up." HE stated. "How did you do?"

The answer of how she did was evident on her face. If the arrogant smirk on her face wasn't enough of a sign. She walked over, set her bag down and took a seat. "I passed."

He gave his daughter a high five before going back to the screen. "How about tonight we go out to eat?"

Kaiya nodded, pulling out another thick book and opening it up to the page she ear marked. Thinking nothing off the confusion on her father's face.

"Where's Kierra?" He asked, not thinking about the raven-haired girl, thinking she'd follow in shortly.

She looked up from her book. "I thought she was with you. The lady at the front desk said someone else came in looking for you an hours ago."

"Kierra never came by." He said slowly, as the realization hit him. That meant she had been wander the company for an hour. What if she got hurt or kidnapped. With Kierra that was possible. What if someone finds makes the connection? At least the New York campus never had seen him with his brother but still. Or worst, what if his brother finds him. "Holy shit." HE breathed, feeling a headache coming on.

Kaiya marked her book, stuffed it back in her bag before standing up. "Don't worry, dad I'll find her."

Oh great Kaiya going, that could spell trouble. This co-worker would notice, the man's face was posted all over the building. He didn't know which was worse for his brother to find Kierra or Kaiya. It was a toss up.

"No No No I can go find her." He stammered. Only imagining the confusion of every ones face when two Kaiba were walking around the building.

"Dad you have work." She stated obviously. "You have a Virtual Pod project that's due next week. It's no trouble."

"Just be back soon." He called out before reaching into a drawer to find an asprin.

* * *

Seto made his way back to his office. Itching to reprimand the person who was terrorizing his company. He went down to the second floor, pleased that the power was back on, with his employees continuing to work diligently. He demanded for his employee to tell him what happened. Frustrated that even they didn't know. All they remember was preparing to turn it on when something popped and the floor went dark.

He then went up to the call center and spend a few minutes scolding and firing those who dared to leave their post. Not giving them a moment to explain themselves.

He had a massive headache. It wasn't even 2 o'clock. This location had more problem than he thought.

Now that he thought about one of call center girls said a kid wandered into the center. How was he going to find something like that? Kaiba Corp was 65 stories with intricate structure that would days to explore.

"Mr. Kaiba." He glared at the poor employee. "you have a call from Albany waiting on line two."

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

"By the way you have an adorable daughter." She added, with a smile.

Seto was stunned. "My daughter's at home." He said slowly. How would she know he had one? He shielded his kids form the media

"That funny, the resemblance his uncanny, though a little feisty." She said before scampering off to places unknown. Leaving a stunned CEO in her midst.

* * *

Kierra stumbled out of the stairwell, exhausted. Who knew there was so many stair in this building. She slowly got up. this floor was different than the ones she been in. This was vacant of doors except for a large ornate door in the middle of the hallway. There was a secretary desk setting off to the side, empty. She walked over to the door, hoping that this would lead her to her father. She pushed the door over, nearly falling over.

This was definitely not his daddy's office. It was much too large for a simple coder. Push to the side was a sectional couch and flat screen TV. The desk had mounts of paperwork piling around an open laptop. The chair was empty. She walked over to the desk. Amidst the paperwork was a few picture frames. She key on a certain brunet with his arms in his children, smiling.

 _That man looks like sissy_.

She stared out the window. She could see all of New York City form here. She wondered who would need to so much space. Her Daddy use to work in a shoe box of an office. She staggered over to the couch, dropping her bag on the couch and collapsed. Relaxing into the soft leather as she shut her eyes.

She'll look for her daddy after she had a rest.

* * *

"Kierra!" She shouted, spotting the small black haired female board the elevator. She raced over praying to make it before closed. She quicken her pace before slamming into the closed door, reeling from the shock of the impact. She felt herself peel form the door and slumping to the ground, still stunned.

Groaning she heard the elevator door open. She glanced up, hoping it was that it was the silver eyed little imp she called her sister. The lady looked shock and a bit concerned noticing the trickle of blood trickling down the brunet's face..

"Your not my sis." She groaned still dazed, watching the it close again, before falling back.

Back to square one.

She blinked when a slowdown loomed over her.

"Uhh Mr. Kaiba we have those progress reports? Oh my God are you alright? He paused to stare at the pre-teen in disbelief.

"I'm not Mr. Kaiba." She stated bluntly, sitting up, resting an arm on her knee.

"Are you his daughter?" HE asked, trying to make sense of what he's seeing.

She felt the stress of the day bubbling in her. The veins in her forehead popping.

"For the last time I'm not relate to Mr. Kaiba." Kaiya shouted, wanting to bash her head into nearest wall.

The man scurried off to places unknown.

* * *

Seto stood in the security room, arms crossed, eyes quickly darting from one panel to the next, keeping up with the multiple screens. Wanting to catch a glimpse of this kid. The CEO of was intrigued by the thought of a child like him. One panel of the second floor caught his attention.

"Slow that one down." He ordered.

He watched at the child tripped over the power wire before the screen went dark. That solved why the power went out but not who this kid was. She didn't seem to look like him, like someone else he knew. His eyes trailed down to another, he stared intently at the one of a slightly taller girl trudging up the stair in the stair well. "Rewind and pause that."

He stared, jaw unhinged at the image before him. He wasn't the only one who noticed, the security team glance from the shocked CEO to the girl in caught on camera. Who appeared to be in the middle of a yelling rant, pumping her fists up and down.

Trying to draw their own conclusion. Seto mind was in overdrive, trying to reason how something like this was possible. Swiftly calculating the probability of a child like this in the world. Coming do one person who could.

"Mr. Kaiba?" An employee asked unsurely.

"What floor is that one." HE asked abrubtly.

"20th."

"Sir, what do you need us to do?" One piped up.

"Nothing. I'll deal with this." With that he turned around to exit the room, going back to his office. Someone was bound to find them, all he had to do is wait. Maybe he could get answers to a few questions he'd have for a long time. He went back to his office, hoping to get through a few more proposals before Joey called him for a day out. He sighed in relief that his child hadn't gotten to his office yet.

Who lets a kid in the company anyways? Who ever it was had a lot of explain to do.

His eyes panned the room, thing seemed in order. Sauntering to his desk, he sat down and picked up the phone. He regretted calling back Albany, from the tone the man didn't seem too pleased to be put on hold. Then again why would it matter your talking to the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar industry. He should be honored Seto even made time for this fool. He thought he heard some movement but was to be engrossed in getting the man to hang up to care.

"Send the paperwork for the deal." He stated before slamming the phone into the receiver. He rubbed his face in his hands. God he needed an aspirin.

A high pitched moan came from the couch, he glared. Who would dare sneak into his office, let alone have the audacity to take a nap? He slowly got up, crept over to the sofa. He held his breath, holding in another scolding. His patience was as thin as thread today.

What he saw made the air go out of his lungs, a child curled up on his couch snoozing away. He had to sit down, today was a much more than he expected. The child started to stir.

"Where my sissy?" She moaned, sitting up. She glanced around the room before, sleepy eyes focused on the CEO sitting on the other couch. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I-I's Seto Kaiba." He said, uneasily. Trying to be calm for the frighten child. Something about the kid warmed his heart. There had to be something more than the uncanny resemblance to his deceased brother. Or that she had a doe eye expression that would melt anyone heart. Did it?

"I'm lost. I'm trying to get to floor 13 but every time I try, I end up on a different floor. Please sir, can you help me? Daddy and Big Sis will be upset." She pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

Her sister. That must be the other one climbed the stairs. Kaiba was amused by the idea of miniature version of him and his brother.

"Its best I call somebody instead." HE said getting up. He went over to the phone and called the tech center. "Just wait here."

If he made the father or mother come here he could get of information. As he hung up the phone he felt a pair of eyes on him. he glanced over to the sitting area where the kid sat up, arms resting on the back of the couch staring at him. He had to admit, he understood why those women fawned over her. She was a very innocent little kid with a hint of mischievousness. Kind of remind him of someone.

"So…is this your office?" She asked, amazed at the size of it.

"Yes." He said, going back to typing at the computer. Feeling awkward talking to a child other than his own.

"What do you do?"

His typing stopped." Uhhh." How do you explain business to a child? "I own all of this."

"That cool." She said. "Daddy told me to wait for Kaiya to get out of her test. I think he was right."

"What kind of test is that?" He asked, thinking it was finals.

"Some grade placement test. If she passes, she'll be a senior this year."

Seto looked up from his paper work, baffled. The kid didn't look no older than twelve, it was a low chance a child could be done with school at age 12. Then again, he would have been had he just tested out of it. He was glad he didn't otherwise he wouldn't have met Joey. Korrina and Jaden didn't come close to that. He learned years ago that it was rare for a child to have his intellect.

Then again he might have found one of those rare kinds.

"She can have that, as long I look better than her." She said, giggling to herself.

Yep, sound like Mokuba.

He whittled away the time talking to child as he read reports. Lightly chuckling at her smart quips. This felt like old times to the CEO. More a moment he had his brother back. If only this could last a bit longer. He mentally smacked himself, he couldn't slip back into the past. His life was great now. He had a feisty Puppy who if they weren't in such tight quarters, would be making love to every night. Two children that kept them on their toes. Everything did feel perfect.

"Mr. Kaiba," Seto looked up his smile vanishing. "Mr. Ross and Mr. Crenshaw are here."

He gestured for them to come in. Mr. Ross entered with a wicked smirk on his face, flanked by Mokuba/Kyle with his head hung low. Kyle berating himself for not getting them cell phones. He couldn't bear the thought of them running the office again.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Kaiba?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Mr. Crenshaw, does this girl belong to you?" He said going back into his CEO persona.

"Yes, sir." He said, motioning for his daughter to come over. She shouldered her bag walked over slowly; scared of the punishment he had for me. He guessed he would ground her for the whole summer. He bent over and picked up the scared girl, cradling her in his arms. "Where Big Sis?"

"I don't know, she went looking for you." He replied his relief vanish. Okay all he has to do is find Kaiya.

Just then door burst open, Kaiya fell to the ground in exhaustion he clothes, drenched in sweat, blood drying on her shirt. Gasping like a fish out of water. She looked up to the small child cradled into her father's arms.

"You," she hissed, popping back up. Ignoring the surprised CEO in the room. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

The mini raven ducked down, trying to nestle herself into her father's chest. "Sorry big sis." Avoiding the piercing glare her sister was shooting her.

"Do you have any idea, how many people asked about computer programs? I climbed a hundred-four flight of stairs." Mokuba sweatdropped.

Mr. Ross coughed "Can we get back to the issue?"

The attention of the room shifted onto the older man. Mokuba narrowed his eyes, that man would do anything to push him out of the corporation. He hated to think the man was so low he'd bring Mokuba's family into this.

"A man who wouldn't tame his child." Mokbua felt the blood pounding in his ears. "Could he be able to handle his job?"

Mokuba felt like decking the man across the face. He would have if his brother wasn't infront of him. He was shocked that the man had that kind the audacity. He looked back at his brother, praying he brother would dismiss him without listening to both sides. He couldn't read his brother face. He swallowed, remembering being next to his brother when he made these decisions, not once thinking he'd be on the other side of the desk. He wanted to scream that it was him, Mokuba. But he knew it would raise more questions and hate.

"I would agree…" He said, closing his eyes, contemplating his choice.

Mokuba's heart sank, his eyes sinking to the floor. Mentally preparing himself to pack up his things and go through the endless cycle of resumes and interviews. Even a brother couldn't cut it in this business. Mr. Ross was grinning like a maniac. Kierra was near the brink of tears, hoping the man had mercy not to fire his father. Kaiya's jaw was clenched shut, hands curled into a tight fist.

A tense moment passed before the CEO would drop a judgement that would make the three's live either better or worse. His heart raced, he just wished his brother would just fire him.

"It seems he's perfectly capable of handling his job." He added, shooting the man a death glare. Mokuba looked up his brother. If he wasn't holding his daughter he would have collapsed from the release of suspense. Kaiya release a long breath. "I received a quota from the progress commission. Seems he's met and succeeded out expectations."

"This is asinine, from what I heard this kid ran amok in this place. Caused the call center to back up, do you have any idea how much that kid put me behind." Mr. Ross exclaimed, pointing at the child. Kaiya wanted to break his arm in two for accusing Kierra.

"Kids will be kids." He said, speaking from past experiences. "Trying to wrangle them is like trying to lock a wild animal in a cage. I see it as a simple mistake in directions. From the ten minutes not once had that kid tried to disrespect me, as much you have."

Kyle smiled at his daughter.

"Mr. Kaiba you can be siding with this, kid?" He stammered.

"You must have some gall to question judgement." He said eerily calm. "Get out."

"But sir-" He stammered. Stunned that his boss would trust a new programmer over a man who had been there since the beginning.

"Get out of my sight before I have you removed the premises." The CEO barked.

Opened his mouth before shutting it. He learned a long time ago never to argue with his employer. He turned around before shooting a glare at Mokuba before walking out. Mokuba breath out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He re positioned Kierra to his other arm.

"Thank you, sir." He said, in release.

When he didn't respond he got worried. Maybe he was getting fired and he didn't want Mr. Ross see it. He didn't know what brought a look of interest and confusion to his older brother's face as his gaze shifted downward. He followed the CEO's eyes to his daughter, who was glaring back his adult look alike. Something in Kaiya's mind clicked.

"I looked over your work." He finally spoke, sitting back down, interlacing his fingers. Glaring at the younger man, Mokuba noticed a softness in his eyes and something else. Interest. "Is it true you complete the system in 5 hours?"

Mokuba was shocked, why would he ask that. "Yes sir, I started this morning at 4, I went in early because I had to leave early. Kierra had a stomach virus and my roommate could get her."

"Are you a single father?" he asked, intently.

"Yes, sir. Been that way for three years." He answered. Hoping his brother wasn't drawing too many conclusions. He felt his inside shaking, he wanted nothing more than to run from the office. "Excuse me, sir, why are you asking these questions?"

"Curiosity." Seto shrugged. Silence sweep over the office, Seto not knowing what to say. Anything to keep this programmer here a bit longer. The question complied in his head but he needed to be sure before proceeding. Mokuba felt like he was going leap out of his skin. He wanted to leave to finish the Virtual Pod codes before Mr. Ross had another reason to gripe at him.

"Mr. Kaiba I need to get back to work." Mokuba interrupted. Seto didn't say any just watching the oldest pull open the door. She glanced back, somethink in her mind just clicked. The programmer looked back. "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

With that the door closed with a resounding bang.

* * *

"You two are in so much trouble." He finally spoke once they got into the elevator. Kaiya resort to gripping the rail for support, using the other hand to pinch her nose. "You two have shut down the operations of the company. Made Mr. Kaiba leave his post to fix these problem? And...you almost go me fired. Kaiya why is your nose bleeding?"

"I smacked into the elevator door." She said in a nasally tone.

"Are we still going to celebrate Kaiya passing?" The raven asked hopefully. Eye wide, pleading with her father.

"Kierra that doesn't work but yes." He said as they got off onto the floor. He lead them to his cubicle. "Sit and I don't want you two wandering again."

They did what they were told. Kaiya picking up where she left off in a book, folding back the title page. Full engrossed in the thick book. Kierra was going over the todays events. That made looked a lot like big sissy and she looked like her daddy.

"Daddy what happened to uncle?" She ask spontaneously. Daddy never spoke much about his family, only mention he had a brother.

"I told you Kierra he passed away before you were born." He stated eyes focused on the screen, finger racing across the keyboard.

Mokuba cursed himself for lying to his kids. But it seemed to make things easier. He never bothered with his side of his family. Too painful to bring up. As they got older their questions became more intrusive. Made Mokuba uncomfortable trying to make up a brother.

"What was he like?" She asked, kicking her feet.

"He was calculating and cold but cared deeply, his family. His mind was a sharp as tack, he won at any game we played. Chess, checkers you name it." He summarized.

"Sounds like big sissy." She commented, looking at her sister, whose hand was still on her nose. "I wish we could have met him." She added thoughtfully.

 _Techniquely you did_. He thought but kept his mouth shut on it. He thought he could keep up with facade for years, until _he_ walked into the office. He couldn't back off from this offer now. It would look too suspicious.

Despite the worry, he felt a sense of pride that his brother unknowing to interest in his work. Reminded him of what made him a Kaiba. Cunning, technologically savvy and a deep appreciation of his family. He realized that what made him one.

"How did he die?" She asked. Mokuba's typing stopped, he didn't expect that out of his eight year old. He spun around in his chair.

"Car accident." He said before turning around. Kaiya looked up noticing the shift in the air. Something about today didn't seem right. Why their father say he died? Then a replica of the older child suddenly show up where their dad worked? Or the way her father acted when they asked about their uncle. There wasn't any sadness in his eyes. They never once heard him talk about the good times with his brother. Just that he died and their father moved on from it. People lie and they can do it with a smile on their face. She had hoped he father wasn't one of them.

They way Mr. Kaiba looked at her unnerved her, as if something in his mind clicked. To her it was looking into a futuristic mirror, seeing herself at that age. The whole situation was fishy. She needed to look into this later. Not here they had already gotten their father in trouble enough today. She didn't want to be grounded for the entire summer for hacking in to Kaiba Corps files.

She got up and strolled over to her father computer. She scanned the long row of codes, reading the string of binary codes easily.

"Can I help you, Kaiya?" He said when he finally noticed his daughter hovering over him.

"You need to review this section here." HE stated, pointing to a row of 1s and 0s. "It seems these codes aren't in in a proper order."

He stared at the string of numbers, he quickly corrected it. "Kaiya why can't you use knowledge for more productive things." He groaned.

"What was wrong with how I use it now?" she scoffed.

Kierra heard her stomach growl. "Dad can we get something to eat?" When the cry fell on deaf ears, Kierra got up. Wanting to grab someone's attention to let them know she needed to be feed.

"You got paid by hacking into the school computer to change grades." He said sternly. Recalling the nice trip to the principal's office. "Don't let me forget last Valentine's day where you got candy for giving out the popular kids combination numbers."

"What about the computer, its working?" She argued. Kierra hopping up and down in front of her, waving her hands desperately. She gave up on trying to get her sister's attention.

"Kaiya, that was a six-hundred-dollar laptop for you and Kierra to share." He added, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Brushing off the small hand poking him in arm. "Kierra can't even use it."

"I taught her how to use it."

"You yelled at her!" He exclaimed. "You permanently disabled the touchpad."

"I'm hungry!" she cried. The immediately stopped and turned to the small child, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

Mokuba started to get up.

"I got her." Kaiya replied before shooting a warning glare at her younger sister.

Mokuba plopped back down reaching into his messenger bag to fish out his wallet. HE handed her a twenty. "This should cover it. I assume you havne't eat either."

She took the money and pocketed it before grabbing her sister hand.

* * *

The walk to the café was a silent one. Kierra glancing up at her sister, who just glare a head. She tried to pull out of her sister grasp only to be jerked back to the brunet's side. Kaiya face read that the raven was going to get a scolding when they sat down. She wasn't thinking, she just wanted to show her daddy that she could get there all by herself. Boy did she muck that up. Her eye trailed to the specks of blood on her sister shirt.

In the restaurant, she all but threw the child into the booth.

"Sit and stay there." She said adding a glare. "I need to go clean myself up. if the waitress comes, I'll have a glass of water. Order whatever you like."

Kierra watched her sister storm off to the restroom. The waitress came over with a couple menus with a sympathetic smile. She placed their drink orders before going back to look at the menu. Kaiya return still peeve with a large reddish wet stop on the front of her chest.

"How's your nose?" She asked nervously.

"It fine, little sore." She said, opening her menus. "I'm surprised I didn't break it."

She went back to her menu, knowing it was best to leave her sister be. They sat in tense silence scanning the menu before the waitress came by. Kierra order a hamburger while her sister choose to skip.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked.

"I already had lunch." She lied. Truth be told she hadn't eaten since breafast but she didn't need to know that. Surviving off of her own thermos of blood. The menu was replaced by a book, leaving Kierra to twiddle her thumbs. What mattered to her was that Kierra got what she needed.

"Are you mad big sis?" She asked, looking up from her milkshake.

Kaiya sighed in frustration, closing her book and setting it aside. "No I'm frustrated."

To Kerria that still wasn't a good sign. "But are you mad?"

"No there is a difference. Frustration mean that I'm just annoyed with a situation at hand. Such as you not meeting me at the bus stop-" she started trying to keep her temper in check.

"But I-" Kaiya held her hand up to stop the child from speaking.

"That just frustrates us because you don't freaking listen sometimes. Ya don't think about what those direction mean. What could have happened if you were dropped off in the wrong place. Or if someone in the office abducted you. You know how scared I was when you weren't at the bus stop." She scolded the annoyance in her voice rising with every word. People around them were stopping their conversations to stare at the pair. Kaiya's head snapped to the side.

"What the hell are looking at!" She cursed, glaring fiercely at the patron in the café.

She turned back to her sister who didn't dare look her in the eyes. Shaking under her sister gaze. "Do you hate me?" she asked innocently. Kaiya anger started to quail.

"I don't hate you. I wish you would do as your told. Dad and I can't watch you 24/7 making sure you're doing the right things." She got up from her booth. Kierra thought she was going back to the company. Tear sprung from her eyes. Kaiya rarely reprimanded her but when she did she always felt guilty. An arm wrapped around her should, pulling her closer.

"This family the world to me." She said softly. "I would do anything just to protect it. That promise will never change, no matter my mood."

"I'm sorry." She said, clinging to her sister.

Kaiya stroke the child, a small smile grace her face. "I know you are. It terrifies that I could lose any one of you."

Kierra looked up her sister in surprise. "Big sis you don't get scared."

She chuckled. "Of course I do. I may not show it but my fear is losing any of my family."

"What about mom?"

Kaiya stopped petting her before pulling away. Warmth replaced by tension, as her face shifted. "I could care less what happens to that woman." She stated.

The food came by shortly, Kaiya took a knife and cut the burgar in half. Handing one a part to her sister who dug into her half burger. The tension of the section lifted as they ate.

"How was our day in school."

The raven stopped munching and looked down cast. "It was fine." She lied.

"Kierra don't lie." She reprimanded.

"Umm a few of the popular girls picked on me today. They called me names, told me I was too poor to go to this school." She admitted. "They asked why I was even here. That Bell Prep was for the rich and elite. A scholarship was for those who daddy couldn't pay for the school" She said tugging at her collared shirt.

Kaiya shook her head. "Don't listen to them. You got in through a scholarship, that says something. You have more brains in your pink finger than those air head."

Kierra chuckle before offering her sister a fry. Kaiya took it and popped it in her mouth. "How do you deal with it?"

She swallowed. "I just do. You get thick skin after a while."

They check came with the waitress happily announcing that it had been paid. Kaiya raised an eyebrow in confusion. She asked by who, to which the waitress simply told her the handsome gentlemen over there. She followed the woman pointing to a booth across the restaurant. Her mouth dropped, sitting in the booth was the same man that spared her father's job. Calmly sipping a cup of coffee, reading a thick packet of papers. She flipped over the ticket reading the signature. Trying to make sense of the loopy cursive.

Seto Kaiba.

Her mind reeled. Seto Kaiba as in the business mogul who, at age 12 turned an ammunition factory into a world leader in technology. One of the top duelist just paid for a random kid's meal. Then again how long as he sat there? Was he watching the whole interaction between her and her sister.

"That was really nice of him." Kierra commented. "Make sure to thank time. Daddy said to thank people when they do something nice."

 _Dammit Kierra_. She slid off the seat, motion for her sister to do the same. Kaiya sauntered over to the table where the CEO was, Kierra following closely behind. Seto notice the pair out of the corner of his eye. He set his coffee cup down. People noticed the resemblance between the man and the young girl.

"Domo arigato." She said fluently. She gave a customary bow, elbowing her sister who soon did the same.

"You know Japanese." He remarked, impressed the kid would be bothered to learn Japanese as well as custom.

"My father is from Japan, he wanted us to learn his native tongue as well as the customs fromm his country." She said.

Kaiya tried to think of something more to say. There was a lot she could learn from him on dueling to further he skills. She mentally sighed if only she could get him to agree to another meal. Its wasn't in the fan girl kind of way. Just wanting to learn more so she can compete in dueling. She could wipe out the duel park but still that wasn't enough.

"My father needs us back." She said. "I'm sorry for the trouble Kierra was caused." Kaiya gave her sister a small push.

"Sorry." She said, shrinking down, intimidated by the man.

"Kids will be kids." He repeated from earlier before taking a sip form his cup.

"Thank you again." She said before leaving.

Seto watched them leaving. Still amused at the idea a replica of him and Mokuba was walking the world. It was almost enough to bring a smile to his face. He couldn't help but wonder, maybe the investigators missed something or someplace. Their father reminded him of his lost brother. He felt a new hope rising from within him. Mokuba could have lived and started a family. He smirked, just was the waitress came by with the check.

He slap down his card.

Who new this trip would reveal more than business stats.

* * *

What did you think?

A/N: I reread some of the chapter, and fixed them. If you were expecting a new chapter. Sorry but some of the sentences didn't made sense. *sigh* that I get for rushing. The Ecplise was fun and tiring at the same time. After last weekend, needed a day to just rest and watched the subbed version of 5Ds. I've seen snippets of the dubbed but it just doens't sit well with me. I'll try and get another chapter out in a couple days.


	4. Chapter 3 Making a Connection

Chapter 3 Connections Made

Hello World of Fanfiction, sorry about being gone so long. Much of my writing time is filled with studying for my CAN Exam and last week I had a terrible crick in my neck. This chapter was hard to write. Just trying to push the chapter along while making it believable. Anyway the Eclipse was awesome, our town had a summer festive and spent a lot of time eating fried food.

I'm rambling. On to the story.

* * *

"Are those your kids?"

"They are so adorable!"

"He looks a little young to have children."

"I didn't think he was married. What a shame."

"They're too cute to cause any trouble."

"I didn't know Mr. Kaiba had favorites."

The last one made his blood boil. Chatter rang though the lobby once Mokuba exited the elevator with children in tow. Word had gotten out that his little 'hellions' were the ones who caused so much trouble for Mr. Kaiba on his first day. A few even made their way to his office to gawk at the children and attempt to have a conversation with him. Ignoring the sharp glares he was giving them. He made sure to have a tight hold on his middle child as they made their way across the lobby to the parking lot.

Times like this, he wished he had his brother paralyzing glare to shut them all up. He squeezed Kaiya's arm, warning her to keep her mouth shut. Many eyed the scar on her face. Some shooting judgmental glares at the father. MAking him want to snap ever more.

Today was the first day that he could leave the office early. He promised reward them for completing yet another school year by having a rare day out. His inside were craving blood and a smoke.

"Out of my way." Mr. Ross barked, thrusting a briefcase into the raven's back. Causing him landing on the floor with a heap, bring the kids down with them. Mokuba growled but didn't say anything. He couldn't afford another visit to NR department after today. Kaiya bit back a retort, glaring daggers at the elderly man. Her daddy told her to respect her elder not matter how nasty they were. She was still baffled the man would try and get Father fired.

He wasn't the only one, people stopped in their track shaking their head at the supervisor.

Mokuba got off the ground, brushed himself off, picked up his thermos then helping his kids up. Shooting his eldest daughter a warning glare before continuing to the door. Kaiya tugged on her father sleeve. When she got his attention she jabbed a thumb to behind them. The chatter ceased as the CEO strode across the lobby, silver briefcase in hand. Comparison were made by the worker in the lobby. HE brushed past Mokuba and his children, quickly exiting the building.

 _That odd_. He thought, he rarely left the office on time. Only taking a break to sleep on the couch before getting up and do it again. On occasion he wouldn't see his brother for several days.

"I told sissy to say thank you." Mokuba looked down at his middle child. He was glad his brother was out of the earshot.

"For what?" Mokuba asked.

"For paying for our meal. You told us to be appreciative if someone does something nice."

Mokuba was stunned. Glad his child knew her manner but today was not the day to implement them. He hoped Seto did it was because he knew his employee was a single father and not the other reason. He patted his daughter on the head, muttering 'good girl'. Before shouldering his bag and moving on.

"So where do you guys want to go until Tea come home?"

"Can we go to the park?" Kierra asked, leaning over the head rest.

"I think that Kaiya decision." He said, staring at the girl through the rear view mirror.

"The parks fine." She shrugged.

"Yay." The raven cheered.

* * *

Kierra and Kaiya had went to a bathroom to change out of their school uniforms into something to romp around in. Mokuba grabbed a quick smoke in his car. His roommate hated seeing the butts pilling up in a flower pot and made him switch to an e cig years ago. He couldn't smoke at the office incase if brother figured it out and had another reason to cuss him out.

He stashed it in his bag just before his daughter came out. He strolled over to them, eyeing Kaiya's outfit with discretion.

"Dad don't start." She groaned, tugging at her shorts that barely came past mid-tigh, her shirt now showing her navel. "These fit a year ago."

"Your growing into a woman." He sighed. This meant another shopping trip. This meant puberty and sending them to Tea when they start developing. Time like this he was thankful he wasn't alone anymore in dealing with this. He couldn't get through a talk about the birds and bees and periods.

"Kaiya want to play fight?" Kierra asked, rearing up to tackle her sister.

"Not here." Mokuba reprimanded. Fear the looks if Kaiya starts cussing again. Or Kierra trying to latch herself to her sister's head.

"How about if we just duel?" Kaiya said.

"Okay, I can't wait to show you my deck."

They raced by to the car to fetch their decks and disks.

The game was one sided, Kaiya sent out a few weaker monsters to lure her sister into a false sense of security. Kierra was confident until she sister summoned a Shadow Ghoul. Now it was Kaiya turn to take the offensive. Shame Kierra had some good cards and could have won if she knew how to strategize like her sister. Relying more on her spell and trap card instead of her monster. Mokuba sat back on a picnic stable, smirking, sipping out of his second thermos. Kaiya had promise and was actively working on dueling. Many of her professors hoped she go to school and float into a white collar job like them. She blatantly told them she wanted to be a duelist much to their appall.

Her first regional's tournament is next week She receive an invitation a month ago to attended the NYC Regional Conference.

"That game." She stated as the holograms vanished. Kierra was lying flat on the ground. She sauntered over and offered a hand to her sibling. "You did you best little sis."

Kaiya and Kierra went to play a few outdoor games, while Mokuba sipped ut of a thermos. Feeling completely relaxed, the court battle were worth it if it meant seeing his kids raise properly. No yell or degrading remarks.

Mokuba checked the time.

"Auntie Tea said it meet her at the playground."

* * *

"I knew you'd see it my way. Isn't this nice?" Joey pipped up, sipping on his soda as their kids raced around the trail. As long as they had the ringer on their phone on, they were fine. Seto had installed a tracking device on that and the card necklaces they wore that he used to spy on them through his phone. He almost declined the offer until blonde had to threaten his husband with celibacy unless he moved his ass and came with them. Their kids needed to know that nothing was going to change when they moved here.

Their day started with a trip to the zoo, where the family got gawked at. People tried to take slyly to take picture of them. Hey when you see a celebrity you need to capitalize the moment. However, that moment shouldn't involve slinging an arm around a certain blonde and getting a selfie. Joey throttled the man while his husband pulled the kids into the gift shop. Explaining to his younger son that Daddy was giving the man a hug. Korina terrorized Jaden with a toy snake. Joey ended up confiscating the candy from the store and the motorized snake.

He couldn't take a motorized toys and hyperactive kids in such a small space.

Seto felt relaxed, this afternoon misadventure gave him a pounding headache. A time he was more than willing to humor his husband, who ended up hunched over laughing for a good thirty minutes. Joey was never fond of the employees in the corporation. Many still saw him as a street rat, someone who stole an eligible bachelor off the dating market for higher classed people. Those who had the audacity to say that to him were fired or scolded. It still didn't stop the whisper and stares.

That still didn't stop him from dress the same way he did as a teen. Seto did try to update his sense of style, compromising on a button up shirts and slacks or shorts. He questioned how his husband out put up with those stuffy suit and ties on a dialy basis.

"Serenity said she passed all for her exam and will be getting her diploma in a couple days. She said she'd be down to start her internship next week." Joey announced jubently. Proud that his sister would be the first to get a Master's degree. His hand inches apart from the brunet's. Both didn't feel comfortable broadcasting their relationship for the world to see. Many disapproved of who the CEO picked at a mate. Seeing Joey as lower class and as a mutt. Seto endedu p buying the company and firing the employee who wrote that. Only he could call him a mutt.

The tabloids only got worse when they decided to adopt children. The media had a feeding frenzy with it. Questioning if they were suitable parents to kids. It them it was a stupid question. Joey spent his young adult years winning custody over Serenity and raising her; while Seto raised Mokuba since he was 8.

"…." Seto was lost in the thought. Stumbling over his son, muttering an apology.

"Seto are you okay?" HE asked in concern. His husband had been distant from him since their family outing started. Seto tried to hide it but Joey just knew.

"I'm fine." He sighed. Joey stared at him with apprehension before continuing.

"I started looking us a place to live. One play offered a three bedroom flat for four thousand dollars a month. I think that because they heard it was the Kaibas. Someone must have thought we could stuff our kids in a two bedroom condo for six thousand. That outrageous." HE rambled. He still was appalled that someone could drop almost ten grand a month on an apartment the size of a shoebox, despite the vast wealth his husband possessed. "Seto I just want a house."

"We'll work on that." He remarked staring off into the distance. He pulled out a Blu e-cig.

"Seto we are going get fined." Joey warned watching his husband take a puff.

"I'll pay for the fine." He said nonchalantly.

"Your starting to worry me." He said with all seriousness. "What up?"

Seto hesitated, he promised Joey that the search for his brother was over. That his lost brother wouldn't make him turn his back on their family. He didn't think he could bare another disappointment and wasn't willing to discuss this issue with Joey until he knew for sure. He also promised he'd fill his husband in on the happening in his life.

How would he react? Would Joey get angry?

"That kid I was telling you about…they look just like me and Mokuba did. Over twenty years ago." He said. Holding his breath, he glanced up to his husband. Who just had a sympathetic smile.

"Seto that could be a coincidence." Joey tried to reassure, leading him over a vacant bench.

"Really? The one that looks like me, she's eleven and she's already going to start her final year of high school. Seem too unlikely."

"That's a smart kid." Joey remarked, impressed. But still unconvinced.

"Not many kids have that intelligence" HE remarked taking a puff off the stick.

"Sir you can't…" He paused staring up at the CEO. Seto opened his wallet and pulled out a two hundred, handing it to the officer. The man took it and walked over offering a 'good sir'. Turning a blind eye to the CEO. Joey brushed it off. After damn near a decade he knew the brunet could get anyone to do damn near anything with the right amount cash.

"Yeah but still."

"The father…it odd. He looks too young to have three kids let alone one Korina age." He muttered to himself.

"Maybe he had them young." Joey pointed out. Teen parenting wasn't an uncommon thing to see. Sad to see but not uncommon.

"That or he just look younger." He remarked, he hadn't really changed much since he was in high school. Many joked that he made a deal with the devil to keep his looks.

"So how do you feel about it?" Joey asked, keeping an eye on the kind running around in a patch of grass.

"It makes me wish it was him." Seto sighed. "I can't change the fact but if he is alive…I hope he's happy."

Joey rubbed a circle in his husband's back. With a brotherhood Seto had with Mokuba there was no getting over it. He spent year trying to coax his then boyfriend out of his drunken fits. He knew what it was like to lose someone you care about. He, himself sunk into depression when his mother took his sister. Lost was something they both could relate to.

Seto spent year hoping the search would end. That he could bring him home and bring Mokuba comfort that he didn't have to struggled. It was fruitless he knew that. But he could describe it, as if someone told him that his search was wasn't finished. Every negative made his mind race. What did he miss? What possiblilty hadn't he explored? There had to be something he could have missed. If his brother was dead wouldn't the autopsy reveal him. Unless he died in an alley, but that was a thought Seto banished. Kaiba don't just roll over and accept death that easily. How likely was it that when he ended his search that this person shows up out of the blue with two kids in tow. Two kids that resemble the two to a T. The little one was high spirited and mischievous while the other one was knowledgeable with a spit fire temper that was very much like him.

He reviewed the man's work, it was impressive that he put high detail into an anti-hacking software and yet could make the program so accessible. Someone like that belonged to Kaiba Corp, a mind that could either boost a company or undermine it.

He grit his teeth as his tech supervisor came to mind. "That bastard."

Joey stopped rubbing his back. "What?"

"Ryan Ross, a technology supervisor. He tried to fire the man because his kids acted up." He growled. That idiot didn't know what he was about to throw away.

"Why?" Joey asked, appalled.

"My guess is that this kid can upstage him." He said, taking puff off his cig.

"I've had those." Joey said, "That kinds suck. Like dude I just want to work. I mean being a menager would be nice but I just needed a paycheck."

That was a time before he tried to challenge Seto that day. Coming home with a meager $500 a week for job totaling 70 hours a week. Getting chewed out by staff because he forgot one minute thing. He worked hard give his sister a better home than his mother ever did.

Seto adjusted his watch before tucking the e cig in his coat pocket. "I need to get back. There is a meeting at 4 I suppose to attend. I'll try to be back by 9." He said getting up, pushing away the family man said and slipping into the role of cold-hearted CEO.

Joey sighed, he couldn't fight the fact his husband was a CEO. "I'm planning on takin the kids to get something eat. Beef Filet like usual. Incase if you don't make it?"

"Whatever." He called Korina and Jaden over. Gave them a hug and a kiss on the head before leaving. The kids wave goodbye before going back to play.

Joey glanced around, enjoying the warm weather. He closed his eyes, soaking up the sun. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad. Its was only going to be one year and then he'd be back, helping Yugi at the game shop and training for his next tournament. Trying to keep up a rigorous duel train was difficult with two kids latching onto him. He only manage to go to the rings a few time over the span of months. He learned his lesson about bring them to the duel simulator when Jaden ran into the middle of the ring just as he Red-Eyes was about to attack. Gave him a heart attack that day, luckily the tech turn off the holograms before the attack hit his son.

He wasn't about to stick them with a nanny. Feeling that his kids needed time with parents, not some prep who is getting paid to watch his kids. He never understood why people stuck their kids with a nanny. What was the point of having kids if you never spent with them?

He scrolled through a Duel News App, the ranks had changed. Yugi was still at the top but wasn't actively dueling anymore. Focusing his attention of making games and running the shop. Seto had settled down into running his company only coming out to do an exhibition duel on occasions. While he and Mai were one of the few in their generation who still held an active title. The ranking list was getting filled with newer and younger duelist. That was expected.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Years could change the reflexes he had learned from living in the slums. He shot up, almost breaking the person's noise.

"Wow jumpy much." He perked up at the familiar tone.

"Tea." He said hoping out, pulling his old friend into a hug. He offered her a seat, she sat down. Focusing on a blonde girl on the swings. "Is she yours?"

"No, I'm watching her for my roommate." She responded, seeing the connections the blonde was trying to make.

"Whew for a sec I thought something else was going on." He rambled leaning back, before paling at Tea's glare. "Not like ya'd cheat on Yugi."

"I know I wouldn't hurt Yugi like that. Beside he has his hands full with Myra. I'm suppose to see them next month." She said, referring to her eleven year old daughter.

"She's gettin better at dueling every day." He responded.

"She's like her father." She called Bella over. The blonde stopped swinging and bounced over. "Bella I would like you meet a friend of mine. Joey Wheeler-Kaiba."

"Hwllo Mr. Kaiba." She said, waving before dashing back to the playground. "So where are your's"

He pointed over to a black hair girl playing a video game on a Nintendo and a two toned haired brunet swinging with Bella.

"So is this your roommates only child?" He asked.

"No, he has two others. Apparently the showed up at his work." She said with a frown.

Joey balked, didn't Seto saying something about it. Then another thought hit him. "It's a guy." He exclaimed.

Tea brow furrowed. "He's a single father, and no Joey he hasn't tried anything." She chastised. Careful not to reveal too much.

"Ya know I worry about you." He apologized. "How long has he been livin with ya?"

"Going on four years. New York City expensive and it help having an extra person helping with bills. Besides," She looked over at the girl. "It keeps the house lively."

"Daddy!" Bella cried hopping on the swing and running over to the young man, squeezing him. The man was visibly uncomfortable but let the girl latch on, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"That her father." She pointed out. Along with the blonde was a brown-haired girl around Korina's age, in psyical distress with another, her sister he took it, on her back. The brunet grumbled something, before throwing the raven off.

"Hey!" could be heard.

Joey stared, didn't he and Seto have this discussion earlier. Joey's mouth mimicked a fish. He looked very young to have a five-year old, let along any of the two older ones. He had to agree with Seto, those two did suspiciously similar to the Kaiba brothers.

"Kyle, this is the friend I've been telling you about." Tea called over.

Joey stood up, standing toe-to-toe with a raven. He extended his hand, Kyle taking it in a firm shake. "Nice to meet cha. I'm Joey Kaiba or Wheeler which ever ya prefer." He said. "Tea just told me about you."

"That funny, she hasn't told me much about you." He said smoothly. Something about this man felt familiar. Could this be what his husband was talking about?

"How did Kaiya do on her placement test?" Tea piped up.

"She passed, like she always does." He said confidently. The girl smirk in a Kaiba like fashion. Something about that unnerved Joey.

"We were just planning on going out to eat." Tea added.

"Mind if we join? Seto at work until eight." Joey asked. Hoping he wasn't intruding on them.

Tea and Mokuba exchanged glances, Mokuba mouthing 'it's alright' before looking back to the confused blonde. "That fine." He stated before gathering his children and herding them back to the car.

"He's not much for words, is he?" Joey said.

After the kids had washed up and the girl slipped their school uniform on, Joey led them to a restaurant called Tavern on the Green. Tea and Mokuba shuttered. That was one of the more well to do places in New York. Tea pulled out her phone to check he account before Joey assured them that he'd be paying. Seto had given him one his card so they could go out and sightsee.

"Hey it's a special occasions not many spouts could say their graduation at age twelve."

Joey flashed his status to get him in as well as a table outlooking park. A trick his husband taught him years ago. He never wanted his Puppy to be denied.

Joey peered over his menu at the three kids sitting across from him. Taking in a resemblance of the older two, as well as the scar on the brunet's face. Frowning, he briefly thought it was the father but the girl didn't seem to be afraid of him like many kids of abuse. The waitress came by, eyeing the platinum band on the blond ring finger. Mokuba order himself a cocktail. After today he needed one. He shot his girl a glare meaning 'you better behave or else your grounded.'.

"So I heard your kid caused a lot of trouble?" He said jokingly, scanning his menu.

Mokuba sighed in frustration. "Kierra a bit of a wanderer. But I didn't expect her to stop the operations. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble for you husband. All I know is Kaiya cussed out a few of the executives."

"Nah," He waved off. he thought it was funny. "So three kids, I can barely handle these two. What are their names again?"

"The brunet's Kaiya, The raven's is Kierra and you've meet Bella." He said omitting the two eldest's middle names. He named them after him and his brother due to the resemblance. As they grew the seem to grow in those familiar roles. "Honestly I'm thankful you husband didn't fire me." He sighed.

 _There could be another reason_ Joey thought, turning the page to his menu. Starting to understand why his husband brought it up. The waitress came back with their drinks and Joey shooed her away for a few more minutes.

The three younger children clicked up, chatting happily over nonsense. Kaiya pulled a a few pack out of her jacket pocket, tore them opened then and was flipping through them debating duel monster card with the noiretter next to her. Mokuba got her a few on his last check, she hadn't gotten around to them due to her test.

"I feel that a deck should be more than all about power. You need a few element that catach our opponent of guard." She stated, before pulling out the Crush Card. "This ones my favorite."

Korina stare at the trap card. "My Papalike to use it a lot."

She put it back into her deck and shuffled it.

"You kid seems to know a lot about the game." Joey pointed out. Looking at scene with mild interest. "Jaden want to be a duelist too."

"It's a hobby for her." Mokuba shrugged. That was an understanding, but decided to omit the part of the invitation. "

I got an invite for that Champtionship here. youI'm thinkin about enterin just to wipe the smirk off of Bandit Kieth again." Joey said, he hadn't dueled competitively in a year. They mailed in invitation two days before they had to move, Joey was hesitant about entering. He had two kids to look after, he didn't have time to spent two to four hour with duel robot, much less let his kids sit Seto. Who knew what they'd do.

"So kiddo how does it feel to almost be done with school?" Joey asked.

Kaiya looked up form her deck. "I would say ask me that when I'm finished." She stated bluntly. "I'll be glad just be done with those idiots."

Mokuba hid his face in his hands. She still needed work on her etiquette. He peered over to Joey were didn't seem shocked, then again when you lived with the CEO of Kaiba Corp it was best to develop a thick skin.

"In all, I'm pretty happy." She finished.

"I'm sorry about that." Mokuba apologized.

Joey waved it off. "When ya have Seto as a husband ya get use to it. Man, I wish I was that smart."

Mokuba smirked, everyone said that. Thinking that her daughter would have a free ride to any school. "We are waiting a few year until college, she's got a lot of maturing to do." He replied.

"That pretty smart." Joey added.

"She wants to travel the world dueling." He added.

The waitress came back over to take their orders, now eyeing Mokuba. Her eyes scanning for a wedding ring. Joey order for the kids, while getting Grill Whole Fish. Making sure to bring something home for his husband. Tea had stuck with a Roast Vegetables; while Mokuba got a Dry Age Silion Steak with no garlic and order for his kids. Before the waitress left he asked for a beef filet for his husband. Once they heard who it was for they'd run back to the kitchen before he could say 'Duel Monsters'. Joey had order them a few rounds of Smoke Bacon. HE figured it would be something to hold the kids over until the food arrived.

"I don't really got for these kind of places." Joey shrugged.

Tea chuckled. "Funny, you married a guy who does."

"I didn't except to be launched into a world like." He said defensively.

"Then again you were the one who helped him out of all this." Tea slipped, watching Mokuba stop mid drink.

Those word hit Mokuba like a ton of bricks. Help him with what?

"I just wanted to challenge the asshole to another duel." e leaned to Tea. "I didn't expect him to be drunk, hollarin about his brother."

Mokuba ear's pricked, he stared at his drink, in guilt. He only knew about his brother through the article in the media. Then again knowing his brother, he did his best to keep his private life away from his business.

"He's getten better hasn't he?" Mokbua piped up.

"Ya, still clinging to the hope he'll find him." Joey sighed. He hoped they had gotten past that. The odds of finding his brother were slim to none. All the investigators said was that he was either alive or dead. Files of him had been erased, the Kaiba Corp satellites couldn't track him, since he left the card locket with Seto.

Mokuba inhaled his drink and started to cough. Tea just stared stunned.

 _You have no idea_ both thought.

"I'm not blamin' him cause I'd be the same way if Serenity walked out. I don't think I'd ever be the same. He loved that kid. Mokuba was his only real family until he let me into his life." He said. "It funny how much your kids remind me of those brother." He chuckeld. Mokbua and Tea laughed nervously. Tea prayed Joey was still the dense idiot she knew in high school.

Kaiya listen intently, absorbing what the blond that said.

"We'll find something about him. if he is alive I'd give him credit that he said hidden for so long."

Mokuba's phone buzzed, pulling it out of his pocket he stared at the caller ID in disbelief.

"I have to take this call." He said hurridly before getting up and dashing out of therestrant

"That might be Tara." Tea answered the question before Joey spoke. She hoped that bitch wouldn't call right now. "His ex-wife they share joint coustoy."

"Damn." The blond cursed lowly.

"She's probably calling about alimony and visitation." Tea said careful not to spill to much.

"Where did Daddy go?" Bella asked innocently.

"He had to go talk to mommy." Kaiay replied, trying to keep her compusre. But her eyes read one thing, hatred.

The food came by right after Mokuba came back muttering 'fuckin bitch.'. Tea was about to say something before he cut her off. "Not here." He muttered before a long swig form his cocktail. He needed to drink after talking to her. HE started to cut into his steak.

"I think they got your order wrong." Joey point out, cringing at the steak sitting in a pool of blood.

"I like it mine like that." Mokuba scoffed.

"Aside from that, how was your day, Kyle?" Tea asked, popping one veggies in her mouths.

He sighed in frustration. "It sucked. I swear Ross is itching to get my fired." He cursed, sawing through his steak.

"What did he do this time?" Tea asked rolling her eyes. Honestly couldn't this guy lay off of him. She inwardly chuckled, he wouldn't mess with Mokuba if he knew who he really was.

"He warned me that Mr. Kaiba was coming over. Kierra and Kaiya ran amok in the company. Kierra caused a blackout of the second floor and stopped a whole floor of telemarketers. While Kaiya ran face first into an elevator door and start to yell at her sister in front of Mr. Kaiba." He continued, getting more riled up.

Tea shot a glare at the two kids, Kierra put on the doe eyes while Kaiya rubbed the bridge of her nose. They were in deep trouble when they get home.

"It got worse when I was called in and Ross insisted on coming. This man had the gall to say I should be fired. Top it all of dragging my kids through the dirt"

Tea sighed, she knew his boss was a bully who took pleasure n tormenting his staff. Never though he go as far as getting Mokuba fired.

"If it was more a good work record I would be out of a job." He moaned.

"I don't see why people do that." Joey added, shaking his head. He lightly salted his fish before taking a bite. "From what my husband says you're doing your job…well."

"Didn't get into Cornell Tech for nothing." The raven shrugged, chewing. "He said it was because I couldn't manage my kids."

Joey eyebrow shot up. recalling the time his daughter at 7 drew on folder of contract meant to go to Toyoko. His husband spent two hours typing a new one. "That abursd I mean Jaden had wandered around Kaiba Corp before."

Mokuba swallowed his cut of meat. "Yeah but I'm not the boss. I'm just here to get my job done and go home."

The conversation drifted to Joey and his need to start a life in New York. Trying to find a house despite the realtors push for flashing McMansions or splashy condos. How they desperately needed to get out of their bachelor pad. "There is only one bathroom." Joey cried in annoyance. Mokuba sat back and listened, the steak was long gone. He stared at the pool of blood on his plate. Itching to take a sip but his judgement told him to think otherwise.

 _It a shame this will go to waste._ He sighed, taking another sip from his drink.

"Any who, I want to get a house before Serenity comes. It would just be too much to have five people in a one bedroom penthouse." He finished patting his mouth. "Anyone for ice cream?"

The kids erupted in cheers, except Kaiya. Who had a look of disgust on her face. Kierra put her arms down and just stared t her sister.

"I don't do sweet." She stated.

Mokuba took note. _She progressing a lot faster than I thought_ he thought. He looked back at his plate. This was part of maturing into a full fledged vampires, losing your sense of taste. Even he noticed it as he aged. Heavily seasoned food still tasted slightly bland to him. The only way he could eat the steak was if it near raw. He hoped Kaiya and Kierra could enjoy being a human a little longer.

The waitress came by with the bill. To which Joey slap down a couple hundreds, muttering for her to keep the change. The waitress looked down in surprise tht he left a hundred and fifty in a graduitiy. He led the kids outside to find an ice cream stand. Tea flanked Mokuba, worried, them following a few yards behind the blonde.

"What was the call about?" She whispered.

"The same, $1,500 in alimony and reminder that she's coming by to get the kids." He said, desperately wanting a smoke.

"That it?" Tea asked.

"She took a few shot at me. Telling me now I was a worthless husband and a deadbeat." He scoffed eye trailing the raven running head to meet up with Jaden. "Jokes on you bitch, i have custody over them now."

Joey lead through the park to a gelato stand, listening to his son rattle on about his Elemental Heroes.

"What are you going to do this next week?" Tea asked. Visitation exhausted her roommate, he'd either work late or stay out. Anything to keep his mind off of his kids.

"Going to work. The Pod Project will keep me busy until they come back besides…" They watched form a distance as Joey handed the kids their ice cream. "I've got enough trouble dealing with my brother and Joey."

Tea shot him a look of concern. "Mokuba," She said quietly. "Have you thought it was time to come clean?"

"We not talking about this here." He shut her down before going to his kids. She stared at the ground. Three and a half years hadn't loosened his tongue. That worried her that she didn't know much about the ten years he was gone. Seemed fruitless to push the subject, when all it got her was the silent treatment. She feared he'd self-destruct.

"Its visitation, isn't it?" A cold voice grounded out. Tea's head snapped to her side. A set of cerulean eye boring into her. "Isn't it?" She said with more force.

"K-Kaiya, it nothing for you to worry about." She tried to reassure.

The brunet looked down. "I'm going to check on my sisters."

She sauntered over to the two happily eating ice cream. Mokuba pulled his daughter in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you." He muttered.

"We're going to see Mommy aren't we?" She asked.

Mokuba felt his skin prickle, Kaiya was a very perceptive child. Those once curious eyes that once watched him struggle to pay bills now glazed over in fury. She knew how to read between the lines. That was what kept her safe those years wandering the streets. He tried to shield her form the horrors but it only seem to backfire on him. Leaving an angry, distrustful child for him to content with.

"It's just going to be a few days." He reassured. Watching the brunet face twist into something sour, anger flashing in her eyes.

"That's what Auntie Tea said." She muttered

Joey perked up on the conversation, he glanced over to the girl with her father kneeling in the grass. Distress etched into his features desperately pleading with his daughter to be reasonable. The brunet wasn't having it, arm crossed glaring at the father. Kind of reminded the blonde of his husband using the stare to calm their children.

"Big sissy." Kierra cried, tugging on her skirt.

"I'm going to the car." She said before brushing past the raven.

"Kaiya," Mokuba began to reprimand. This was not a time for her the throw a fit.

"I'm going to the car." She snapped.

Mokuba slowly got up and brushed himself off. Joey walked over with a sypathdic look on his face.

"Tea take Kierra and Bella back when your ready." HE called out. "Gotta to go talk to Kaiya."

He rushed down the path leaving the group stunned. Kierra was close to tears, she already saw her sister angry once. Why couldn't they just have fun? What did she have to be so angry all the time? Bella was worried about her older sister. She rarely saw that side of the brunet. Korrina and Jaden were confused. Tea just shook her head while Joey just stared, not even noticing his ice cream dripping down his hand.

"Daddy." Jaden cried. He snapped out of his stupor and grabbed a napkin off of the stand. Jaden face was cover in chocolate ice cream, he bent down and cleaned his son up.

"Sorry kiddo what up?" Joey replied.

"Is she going to okay?" He asked.

"Their going to be just fine." Tea answered, joining them.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked.

"Just visitation and alimony. Kaiya know what that mean but the other two were too young when it happened. Their custody battle wasn't the best."

Joey turned to the walking trail. Remembering the time he tried to chase after his mom's car wishing she'd stop so he could leave with them. The pain of learning she wasn't coming back for him. That he wouldn't get to see his sister again. The angry he felt when his sister tried to hind a bruise on her wrist Or the tough custody battle he fought after he saw that. During that time he never saw how nasty his mother really was.

"At least they are all together." He sighed. They seem to have a good dad to look after them.

"That probably the only good thing that came out of it." She agreed. Those girl could have ended up like her friend if Mokuba hadn't intervened. She banished the thought of Kaiya being a jail because of her temperament. Him and Tea worked hard to recondition them.

"Is big sissy mad again?" Kierra asked voice laced with concern.

"She's just having a bad a day." Tea said sadly.

* * *

Kaiya leaned against the Prius, a freshly lit cigarette in hand. Heart still racing from running across the park. Today was suppose to be good, she was one year from graduating school. One more year and she could leave this god forsaken town to push her career. She took a long drag, coughing. This was a drug, her dad said it was bad for her but it made the buzzing stop. She was good, this was her first one in two weeks.

The only good about visitation was she could stock up on her smokes. Nobody questioned her, they just did get to get a sale.

 _Just take a hit of this._

She shut her eyes, letting the exhaustion take over. That what got this whole habit started. All she wanted was for her mother to leave her sister alone. Just for one night, let them sleep knowing nothing bad will happen. Just let them sleep. Begging didn't do jack shit, only made the pain more. Touching the side of her face, feeling something wet.

Its wasn't raining, was it. She wipe her eyes, noticing the black streaks.

A smiled tugged at her lips.

She hadn't done that in a long time.

* * *

A/N: If it seems a little short. I had a really hard time writing it. If it seems like it moves a bit slow, its because I'm trying to add build up. While making the stress fell realistic and not whiney.


	5. Chapter 4 Invitation

Chapter 4.

OMG it seemed like forever. Last week i finished my CNA test. *cross fingers* I hope i pass. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I want to thank all who reviewed and read.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Candy Crush.

* * *

Seto sat at the breakfast bar flipping though yet another status report, coffee cup in hand. Jaden next to him wolfing down a healthy helping of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Seto shook his head. This was Jaden's second helping form room service. Korrina stuck with a massive chocolate chip muffin and a cup of coffee. Much to Joey's displeasure. The doctors in Japan said he the kind of metabolism that men and women envied, while Korrina ate like a bird.

Joey poured himself a cup of coffee, leaning over the sink. Yesterday evening seem to drag on. Three meeting with investors, all trying to stake their claim on his company. Then signing off on a few drafts for new inventions and papers that hopefully will get the ball rolling for tomorrow. He got back with enough time to eat what Joey brought home, shower and snooze for three hours.

"Another cup?" Joey offered, holding the pot of coffee.

He pushed the cup closer to Joey side, still focus on product reports.

"I had an interesting conversation with Tea yesterday." He said. "That programmer with the kids, yeah, that's her roommate. His names Kyle"

He perked up at that statement, tearing his focus away from his papers. Last he heard about the brunet was that she retired from professional dance to become a teacher. He recalled seeing pictures of her house, for something in New York it was impressive. Now living somewhere permanent, she could made seasonal trips to see the nerd head while visiting her and Yugi's daughter. That's odd she never once had she mentioned having a roommate, let alone a roommate with three kids. She didn't seem that strapped for cash.

"It's cool, the brown haired girl can duel too." Joey went on, putting the pot back into the coffee maker.

He chuckled, genius IQ and a duelist. Who does that sound like? That kid was going to go far in life if she had the initiative. Who know he might face her in the ring one day. Or in the corporate offices.

"Small world." He muttered to himself.

He adjusted his watch, gathering his papers and leaving after taking one swig form his coffee. He walked around the island counter and embraced his partner. Gave a quick chaste kiss before grabbing his briefcase.

"Bye kids." He called.

"What time will you be home?" Joey asked.

"Probably another late night." He said, pocketing wallet. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

* * *

The lobby was flurry, trying to implement the new order given from upper management. The front desk woman greeted him, giving them his usual 'hn'. He move the foot traffic to the elevator. Just another day at corporate. He unfolded the data sheet and scanned it

"But why do we have to come to work?" His head shot up.

That programmer, with his two kids.

"I told you Daddy can't leave you at home." He said in exasperation.

Instant, Seto blocked the closing door with his arm with a resounding band startling the patrons in the lobby The programmer looked up from his daughter, locking gazing with Seto. He was hesitant to get on. Intimidation? That could be it, he admitted a long time he was a hard boss to work for. Even harder to work with.

"Thank you, sir." The programmer said, give a low bow before hastily pulling the two into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor.

 _14._ Seto thought, he'd have to keep that in mind.

Seto glanced over to the kids. It was strange how much they reminded him of him and his brother. Well lost brother. The eldest kept a steeled expression on her face, eyes focused on the door. She had an iron-like grip on her sister's hand. From what he saw in the restaurant she wasn't pleased. Then again Seto knew he wasn't when Mokuba ran off or was kidnapped. Her reaction was about the same as his during those times. That was enough to bring a smile to his face…if he was alone. Seto took in the younger man ruffled appearance, hair sticking out at all angles. Eyes rimmed black from lack of sleep. A shaky hand attempting to keep a grip on his large metal thermos.

The raven turn her head to stare curiously at the CEO. The smaller brunet growled, jerking the raven's arm.

"Its not nice to stare." She whispered.

The elevator pinged. The three got off, the raven waved goodbye to the patrons in the elevator.

Even he had to admit.

That was cute.

Kierra glanced around the cubical. Her Daddy said not to move a muscle, he handed her his phone to play games on. She already made it to level 99 in Candy Crush and her father wouldn't let her get any more games. "Those cost money" he stated before she could go into the Play store. Kaiya brought a thick book to read. She didn't understand how her sister could just read all day.

Resorting to fidgeting in her seat, or tapping her fingers on the plastic chair.

Mokuba stopped typing, spinning around to face his daughter.

"Kierra are you bored?" He sighed.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing her hand up. Kaiya shot a glanced over he book to her sister.

He grabbed a pen, textbook and some Xerox paper. Handing it to the raven. "Draw." He said before going back to the screen. He needed this done by next week or else Ross would chew him out more. He couldn't bear keeping them in his office, for their sanity and his but her and no choice. Tea was doing a dance camp along with teaching art at the local college and it would be unfair to stick her with three kids. Finding a sitter was more hopeless than having them bug him at work.

If he had learned anything from the eleven years of having fledgings was that they made it impossible to find a nanny. He had to leave work five times in the last two years because his kids drove the sitter insane. When his Kierra didn't get ice cream at the park, she whined and stomped her feet. After that failed she scaled a ten-foot tree and pouted until Mokuba had to come because the park security couldn't get her down. The nanny quit after that day and Kierra got grounded for a week.

Daycare…he tried that one. Kaiya got banned from the any daycare for threatening to stab someone with a pair scissors. All because this kid wouldn't give Kierra her teddy bear back. When the kid didn't give it back she pulled her arm back and punch the kid in the nose before putting him in a chokehold. It took three workers to save the poor kid for suffocation. They didn't want her back after that, calling her a psychopath.

He looked over at the clock on the computer, just three more hours until lunch. He rubbed his eyes. God was he tired. He spent the rest of his evening tending to his kids. That included arguing with Kaiya then telling Bella and Kierra about visitation. Spending another hour comforting his daughters reassuring that they'll fine. Flipped through a few flash cards with phonetic sounds with Bella. Read to the kids before tucking them into bed and keeping a promise to stay with them until they went to sleep. He tried to stay up to have a rare moment to himself watching the local news, sipping his way through a couple glasses of blood. Only to be awoken by Tea, who wondered why he was sleeping in upright in the breakfast nook.

The time passed slowly, as crude drawing littered Mokuba's office. Mokuba heard Kaiya snoring softly in the background and Kierra furiously drawing. He wondered if Joey or Seto was any closer to figuring him out. Then again to him Joey was a bit of a dunce. Right now, he hoped that he stayed that way. As long as he didn't have an episode like yesterday he would be fine. All he had to do was keep a low profile, maybe keep Kierra and Kaiya away from Seto for a while.

His mind wandered to what Joey had said, his departure made Seto worse. What good would have been to stay? Very few vampires could live so close to humans, even now the thought of fresh human blood made him salivate. The ones he had met had at least a hundreds years on them. The media would have found out and had a frenzy. He could see the headline now, _Mokuba the Vampire_ , almost made him laugh. That would be before the execution.

No it was safer this way, even if it hurt his brother. He could have his company, his husband and have a family. He wasn't worth losing it all, again.

Not anymore.

"Daddy are you almost done?" Kierra whined.

"Almost." He said, still focused n the screen.

"Can I have some tape?"

"What for?" HE asked.

"For my pictures?"

He spun around to his daughter who was putting another sheet on the floor.

"I want to take this home and put it in my room."

What her father saw made him bite back the tear. In the span of three hours his daughter had spread out the paper across the floor the size of a large poster. The picture was of him and his children, on a hill, the kids wrapped in their father's arm. He was amazed at the intricate designs she did with one a ball point pen. He thought he could reach out into the drawing and hear the tree rustling.

"I'm going to call it, Family." She said.

"Its beautiful Kierra. We'll put it together when we get home." He uttered, his heart warming at the sight.

"Okay."

* * *

Joey barged into his husband's office with his kids in tow. Seto looked up from his laptop to see his annoyed partner. Who looked every ruffled, trying to keep his kids from pulling him down.

"Seto it your turn to take the kids. I need to use the duel simulator to practice. I tried at the park, I took my eyes off of Jaden more a second and he jumped into Little Wingguard's attack." He said. That gave him a heart attack, it was too late call the attack and he didn't have any battle negate spells. Thank Gods it was a low-level monster. "Kids please sit down!"

"I'll have an operator ready." He replied, watching his children play tag around the couch.

"Kids be good." He called, before leaving.

He went back to typing another email, before heard a soft rocking noise. out of the corner of his eye he saw Jaden on his tip toes, prodding something on a pedestal. He watch it rock back and forth before falling form it stand.

"Jaden don't play with that!" He said, leaping out of his chair and dashing to scoop up his son. Quickly backing away before the bust crashed to the floor. He heard the TV flicker on, snapping his head to the flat screen. In time to see a raunchy scene come on. Joey would kill him if he knew Jaden or Korrina saw an R rate movie. Still holding his son, he raced over to the couch. Snatched the control form his daughter, pointed it at the TV and turned it off.

He looked down at his son with a parental glare. "Don't touch anything." He rarely watched his kids without Joey, but in the last two minutes how Joey did it. Note to self: put away all breakables, he'll the cleaning crew to clear his office. Last thing he needed to explain Puppy that Jaden was crushed by the globe. Or that they learn a few new words when Daddy was away. Yeah that would go over well with the blonde. Joey would push him out of one of his windows if he knew.

"Mr. Kaiba are you okay?" His secretary asked, peering through a crack in the door.

"Yes, get back to work." He said sternly. She froze. "Call maintance, I need them the clean out my office."

She silently shut the door.

He racked his brain for options, leaving them here unattended wasn't one of them. Joey getting them would only make the blonde angry. They could destroy their rooms in ten second. It horrified him what they could do to his office. Hn. Maybe that programmer's kids are bored. The kids had long forgotten their father, now argueing over the remote control. Pulling at it, turning the TV on and off. he felt a huge headache coming on.

"Both of you stop, or else your grounded." They froze, the remote dropping to the floor.

He prayed lunch would come sooner. That or Joey.

* * *

"So good to be outside!" Kierra exclaimed, putting her hands behind her head. Basking in the warm summer sun.

Kaiya rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was in the middle of a good nap, when their father booted them from his office. It was all Kierra fault for swinging her legs and kicking at her father chair. Apparently Kierra made her father delete two paragraphs of codes. Her father never swore infront of them...until now. That was one of the reason she liked her father, he never yelled at them not matter how angry he got. The worst she got form his was a grip on her arm and a sharp whisper in the ear. That in itself was enough to make her stop.

He gave them a twenty of lunch and told them to stay gone for the rest of the day.

"So what do you want to do first? I heard there was a really good card shop down the block. Or we could go eat. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Cause I want a cheeseburger with extra fries and lots of ketchup. What about a hot dog with mustard and ketchup. What do you want to do, big sis? Huh. Huh, Huh." She asked, bouncing on the ball of her feet.

Kaiya gave a rare chuckle, shaking her head. She wondered if Adderall could calm her down. "Calm down little one."

"I know, I'm just soo excited we can get out."

"Let start with food." She said, hoping to get the five ring circus in her sister's head down to three…if she was lucky maybe one.

She didn't have time to register the hand latching onto her arm, before dragged across the parking lot. Kaiya hunched over, stumbling to the sidewalk. Weaving through the oncoming foot traffic. Kierra was getting stronger, her pace not slowing despite the weight behind her. If her sister moved any faster through the crowd, the brunet would have been dragged across the cement. She tried to pull her hand out of the raven's ironclad grip. She felt herself being lurched forward form a sudden stop.

"Two hotdog please." She heard she sister say. She staggered to her feet before rubbing her wrist. Kaiya reached into her backpack purse and pulled out a ten from her wallet. Kierra eyed the extra bills in the wallet in disbelief. She thought she saw a fifty.

"Daddy only gave us twenty." She muttered.

"I know," She said as the vendor handed them her change. "Its from the last itme daddy gave us money."

Kierra stayed quiet after that. Why did it always feel like Kaiya wasn't being honest? Daddy told them to tell the truth about everything. She tried to and it kept her out of trouble. The vendor handed them their hotdogs, Kaiya let the pair to a bench. Kierra watched her sister take a bite, eyeing the scar. She could still see the raised flesh despite the thick coat of make-up. Questions went through her mind.

"Stop staring." Her sister responded making Kierra jump.

"Sorry." She said looking down at her own hotdog.

"Something's on your mind." She said before taking another bite. "That hotdog would be inhaled by now."

"Where did you get that scar?" The raven asked.

"I told you, I got into a fight." She stated, finishing off her meal. Balling up the paper. "Eat up."

Kierra took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. Her sister always said that. Not just to her but Auntie Tea, the doctors, and Daddy. She didn't remember much about that night, it was only a week after her parent split, she awoke to screaming. She raced outside to the bottem of the rickety stairwell to her sister in her mothers arms. Her mother tearing strips off her dress to stanch the bleeding. Her back was turned to keep form scarring her child.

 _"_ _Kierra go inside!"_ she could hear her mother scream. _"Call 911!"_

She scarfed down her hotdog just as Kaiya got back.

"See I knew you'd be hungry." She said jokingly. Kierra sputtered, thumping her chest. "Slow down." She shook her head while rubbing the younger one's back. "God now many time do I have to tell you that."

When Kierra finished, she suggested the card shop down the road. Kaiya scanned the cards in the display window with intent. Her sister wondered how the brunet could afford a fifty-dollar card. Now that she thought about it she didn't know much about her sister anymore. After that day Kaiya never asked her sister to play with her. She stopped being fun, focusing on her studies and mass collection of books. It seemed like she was obligated to play with her. she knew her sis had a bad temper, only getting worse after the divorce.

The bell chimed alerting the owner, as well as the patrons of the shop.

"Kierra." A small brown blur screamed running up to the raven. Stopping an inch before almost tackling her. "What'cha doin here?"

"I caused my daddy to delete some codes. Daddy got mad and now we are here."

"That was very concise." Kaiya responded chuckling.

"Shut up." Kierra cried before turning back to the pair. "What about you."

"Daddy looking for some new card before his tournament." Jaden said enthusiastically. "He's going to win!"

Kierra could help herself. "The only one that going to win is my bi-"

Kaiya clapped a hand over her sister's mouth. "My sister has a big mouth doesn't she." Korrina took it as her time to leave, keeping a hold on her little brother's hand

Kierra jerked her sister's hand away. "But you are a good duelist." She whined.

"I don't want people to know that." She hissed.

"Why not?"

Her sister didn't answer, only sauntering up to the counter next to the blond. "I want to show you the new games I found." Jaden piped up, pulling her to the board games. He pointed out a couple games, suggesting if they could play with them.

"We'll see."

She sensed that her father didn't seem to like the Kaibas very much. She didn't understand why. They were more fun to play with than the snooty prep kids at her school. Then again Jaden was the first one who wanted to play with her since she and her family moved in with Aunt Tea.

Why didn't Her daddy like them?

* * *

Mokuba strolled down to the main break room for a snack and coffee. He had spent an extra hour correct Kierra's little mistake, rewriting a page of codes. Running his fingers through his hair, relieved he had gotten through three hours of coding. Thing had one rather smoothly today, nobody stopped by his office to 'chat' with him. No one was swooning over his children. He was left alone.

Alone. He had gotten use to it by now. Raise three kids and having a job had put a massive strain on his social life. Tea suggested setting him up on a few date for him. He just scoffed at the idea of meeting another bimbo who either hated Tea or hated his kids. He attempted a few times just to show his roommate he tried. Some would play nice for a weeks before showing their true colors. Or try to change for him or worse…change him.

He rounded the corner, expecting to have the break room to himself. Everyone else had gone out to lunch or had taken personal calls. His heart dropped, seeing a certain brunet occupying a table in the corner, typing on his laptop. Mokuba kept his composure and walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. Then going over to the vending machine, feeling eyes on him as he slid a couple dollars into the vending machine for a sandwich.

He grabbed his lunch and sat at an empty table adjacent from the man. While glance at the CEO, he tore the cellophane wrapper off and took a bite. He pulled out his phone, beginning to scroll through the news.

Why did it feel like he would always have a reminder of his past. First his kids, then the job at Kaiba Corp while at the same time his brother came to America. Couldn't he just vanish again? Felt like not matter what he did he couldn't escape from his brother watchful eyes. Seto had to know something was up. He cursed himself for retaining his youth. He did what he could to himself. Cutting his hair, dying it.

He heard someone get up and slid his chair in. Sighing, thinking that his brother was going to retreat back to his office. He read another article about the deaths in New York. The look of horror plastered on their faces, the blood drained from their bodies. The city chaked it up to suicides or gun fighting. He chuckled, taking another swig of coffee.

If only they knew.

He heard a chair next to him being pulled out.

He fled to New York hoping their massive skyscraper could hide him. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who thought that. He wouldn't forget his encounter with another vampire. Being pushed against the wall and threatened to get out if his sector. The fear that he couldn't fight back because he learned later that vamp was three hundred years old. She didn't look a day over thirty. When he moved in with Tea very few of his kind lived here. Many of them preferred the slums. Make it easier to catch the prey and go unnoticed.

"Another claimed," He heard the stranger speak.

Mokbua jumped in his seat, drops of the coffee, staining his slacks. He spun around to face the owner of the voice. His breath hitched, staring into those cerulean eyes, holding the same intrigue as yesterday in his brother's office. Everything in his being told him to run, which he tried to beat down. He slowly set of the cup down and straighten his tie. Trying his best to keep his composure.

"Mr. Kaiba is there anything you need?" He said calmly, despite how he felt inside. His brother didn't answer, searching Mokuba's face for something.

"I've been read about the recent deaths in Harlem and Brooklyn. My husband's distraught about it because that where he grew up as a kid." Seto said, with an informal tone. Mokuba wanted to raise an eyebrow. When he talked to any of his employees his voice was filled with sarcasm and depending on the person disdain.

Mokuba breath a calming breath. " Sir is there anything you need?"

"Nothing. Just seeing what you were reading." He said nonchalantly.

 _That might not be your only reason_

Tension was thick in the break room. Mokuba's mind raced with possibility. His brother rarely showed any interest in his employees. Only those who he could gain from. Had he figured him out? Knowing well if his brother found out, Seto would have much to gain, his Vice President back. A title he didn't want anymore. Mokuba searched the CEO's eyes hoping that the omniscient glint in his brother's eye wasn't there. All he could tell was that he was filled with questions. One he hoped the brunet wouldn't ask.

Seto was about to open his mouth when he phone went off.

He pulled out his phone and answer in his 'Kaiba'. Mokuba listened in, cluing in onto the calls. Sounded like a personal call. Mokuba was surprised by the softness in his brother's voice, despite him responding to Joey's quips. Something never changed. Made his heart warm. Even when he was gone his brother had someone looking after him. Seto closed his phone.

"Looks like Jaden made a little friend. They met at the card shop down the road. Your eldest told him about Kierra," Mokuba nodded. "Erasing a paragraph of codes and that you kicked them out of your office" He said, puzzled.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

 _Kaiya he didn't need to know that._

It not like Seto hadn't kicked him out of the office.

"He said they were on their way to the park. Wondering if your kids wouldn't mind joining them to a trip to the aquarium?"

"I don't have much." Mokuba responded.

"We'll cover you." Seto said without much thought.

Mokbua was flabbergasted. When did this happen? Anything that mean spending more time with his brother. Giving his brother more time to poke at him. He couldn't say no. know very well, that, and he wouldn't hear the end of it form Tea. They had been pushing his kids to make friends, plus they needed some time off. Tea would yell at him for passing up a time to drop Bella off and he couldn't keep his two at Kaiba Corp anymore. He'd go insane.

"Sure." He said uneasily.

"I'll have Joey inform Tea."

Another phone call interrupted the CEO. His open eyes were narrowed in frustration. He answered with an irritated 'what?'. Mokuba watched his brother's expression change to fury. Over ten years and he could still read his brother, even when he was in CEO mode.

"What do you mean Albany want to talk! I've already talk enough to that bastard." he said, grabbing his laptop, shooting up from his seat and walking out. That was a good way to piss him off.

He turned back to shout out. "Be at the hotel around 9." Before storming to hi office.

When his brother turned the corner, Mokuba let out an exasperated sigh, slumping into his chair. He didn't know how many of these surprises run in he could take. Was his brother doing his intentionally. He wouldn't put it past him, why else would he be down here. Usually his brother was in his office, typing away another proposal or sending another email. Not visiting with employees. Unless if the employee could be resourceful. He was, that what got him into Kaiba Corp without his name, what made him finish codes faster than any senior.

What made Kaiba notice him.

He got up and threw away his cup before heading back to his cubicle. The codes for the pod project needed to be finished before next Tuesday. He sunk into the chair and started to zone out.

Wasn't it odd for Seto to suggest that out of the blue. Or even Joey to invites someone who is essentially a stranger to them. Unless if their starting to draw conclusions. The raven didn't know which possibility made him more anxious. That they pity his situation or that they have caught on to who he is. Joey and Tea seemed more apt to get the children to bond, he wanted it too. He just didn't like where this bonding would lead to.

How it would unravel, many of his mistakes he had made. Becoming a vampire, marrying a alimony hoe and then have children with said person. What would his brother think about him then. He'll have to talk about this with Tea. His nerves were too frayed, to have anymore surprises.

* * *

Tea arrived home with a bouncing Bella, who darted to the backyard. Not knowing what stressed her out more. The dance camp or trying to get the wild child to stay in one place. She was definitely Mokuba's child. She felt relieved that they were going to spend time with kids their own age.

Tea threw he bag on the island counter, opened the fridge, grabbed a cold one and cracked it open. She glanced around the kitchen, noticing her roommate wasn't there. The sound of child laughter from the middle child drew her to the back yard. Where Kaiya and Kierra were kicking a soccer ball, under Mokuba's watchful eye. On the glass table was a tumbler full of cow's blood. His back was to her, seeing an occasional puff of smoke.

She took a seat next to him but he didn't break his gaze to look over to her.. Just rocking himself in the chair. The top button of his shirt unbuttoned and his tie hanging around his neck.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine." He said eyes glazed over, staring out into the backyard. She saw a flash of fangs. He explained one day it was more comfortable to have them out around the house. She guessed it was like her taking off her bra at the end of the day. Something less restrictive.

She sighed, his distance meaning he had a tough day. "Joey told me the kids were going to the aquarium with them."

"Hn."

"Sound exciting."

"Probably."

"Is Kaiya better?" She asked.

"I had a talk with her. She understands."

She had to beat down the growing agitation. Knowing it was easier to read between those word than try to pry the information out of him. "What's going on? You're getting distant again."

Mokuba looked thoughtfully, the pen sticking out of his mouth. "It's interesting, how Seto's life has been since I've been gone. What happened when I went away?"

Tea was shocked, her roommate occasionally asked about the people back home. He never asked about his brother despite he knowledge.

"Work and home is most of his life now. It didn't use to be that way. I don't know much because Joey and Kaiba a secretive about that. All I knew was that he slipped and it was Joey that caught him. Joey prefers to keep their problems between them. All I saw was that he was drinking more." Tea said sadly. All Joey told him was that he was going to stay at the Kaiba Mansion for a year. That year ended up being thirteen, a ring and two kids. She didn't know why. "Whatever Joey did, it made him stop. Helped him move on. Why do you ask?"

He didn't answer, taking a swig out of his cup. She smell the booze emanating form the cup.

"Just wanted to see how he was doing." He shrugged

"You know you could go back." She insisted.

"Right now, court won't let me."

Tea sighed, it always went back to the courts. They dictated his life, when he should have his kids and how much he owed to her.

"How long have they had their kids?" Mokuba asked.

"They've had Korrina for 8 years and Jaden for 3." Tea responded taking a sip. Reminiscing of her visits to Domino, Taking Ami to the park. While one of her friend offered for her to stay if them should she move back. Asking why not and trying to keep form blurting out the truth. That would only mean more trouble and the Kaibas would take off on a red eyed flight the New York.

As she watched the kids play, she wondered if it was better for them to go back to Domino. From what the principals had said was they were trouble and needed guidance. Maybe going home would mean for them to fit in. Aside from her daughter and Joey kids, Tristen had three with Miho that were around the kids ages. That might help Kaiya adapt. Intelligence or not she was still a kid.

"I think it good that the kids can have someone to play with." She stated. "Plus Kaiba's paying for it

"I know. I don't trust is reason." His brother never did thing for other people unless he was going to gain. If it wasn't for the orphan at the orphanage for a charity, he didn't meddle in his co-worker's lives.

Tea sighed. "Maybe he just see a single father that a bit down on his luck."

"When why did he come down to my floor?" He asked shooting her a glare.

"Interest?"

"Funny, he said something like that when Mr. Ross dragged me into his office." He scoffed, downing the last of his drink. Angry rising in him at the mear thought of that man.

"What if their was not intention, someone looking for a father who he can connect with."

"That not him." he chuckled.

"He's changed a lot since you were gone. Just like you have." She said, "I think tomorrow would be good for the kids."

"What would you know." He hissed.

The remark took her by surprise but she didn't retort back. Anything said out of anger would serve to start to fight and only hurt his children. They didn't need to need to see their father get angry. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he responded with a quick 'sorry'. He knew she wished she could see her child more. But her them to go home meant renouncing their American citizen ship and go through the process to be Japanese citizen again. That and the confusion of have the second Kaiba back into everyone's lives.

"I know you didn't mean it." She murmured.

He turned his watch on his arm.

"Come on, I'll get dinner started."

With that he left, leaving Tea to start at her drink. She wanted to go home, but it would have to be on Mokuba's terms. There would be a media firestorm if he set on foot in him home town. What would her friends think if they knew the truth? Would they be angry at her for hiding something this big? What would Yugi say it her? would he accuse of her cheating on him, even though nothing happened.

She shook her head. No one would understand this. Hell, even Mokuba didn't understand why he was like this.

A pair of small hands shook her out of her thought. She looked into a pair of silver eyes.

"Is it time to eat, Auntie Tea?" She asked innocently.

Tea forced a smile.

"Daddy fixing it now."

She flashed her own fang before running inside.

She collapsed in her chair. Not knowing how much of the Kaiba's stay she could take.

* * *

Sorry if this was a little shorter. I didn't want to write alot of filler but i need some at the same time to help move to the story and help flesh out the character. If some of them seem out of character like Mokuba. You'll find out what happened in those 13 year to make him like that.


	6. Chapter 5 More Than a Day Out

A/N: OMG its been so long since I've posted. Okay i had family over and anotehr few test soo yeah. I tried to make it longer to make up for it. Also thank to those who are reading and review, you are awesome.

* * *

"No showing your fangs. No hissing. If you any need blood come to be." Mokuba said, staring at his children through the rearview mirror.

"We know Dad."

Mokuba shot his eldest a warning glare after slinging his messenger bad over his shoulder. All during the morning he warned his girl that they couldn't behave like a fledgling. They could display their fangs or wrestle with any of the Kaiba kids. Well not they way they do it. He's had to break apart Kaiya and Kierra because one was about to either; piledrive the other into the ground or twist of the others neck.

He stared at the massive structure, head spinning another face-to-face interaction with his brother and inlaw. The words 'for the girls' spinning in his mind.. They needed to be out in public to desensitize the from the smell of fresh blood. That and something a little more positive than what was to come.

"Their here." Tea announced, slapping Mokuba on the shoulder to grab his attention.

He looked over to the Ford SUV, pulling up.

 _Must have been Joey's idea._

Tea ran over, giving both kids a hug. Kierra looked up at her father with pleading eyes. Mokuba just nodded, following her aunt to meet up with Jaden. Kaiya stared at her father, something didn't feel right. Her father was never nervous, but she heard the blood racing through his veins. The was odd. She focused her sight on the CEO. It's odd how closely she resembled him. Almost as if…No her father wouldn't lie her.

She thought back to Kierra asking her about the money and her scar. Then again if her dad did lie she was not better. Kierra wouldn't understand, it was to survive. That 'snot a duelist is suppose to behave. She watched the group catch up. Maybe this how her and her father are alike. Same minds and anti-social behaviors. That thought alone gave her pride. It didn't matter what her mother told her.

"Come on Kaiya. We need to be polite." He said pushing her to the group. Notcing out of the corner of his eye the blond staring him down.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." He said with a low bow.

He glared at this children for them to do the same.

"Thank you."

"Thhank you."

"Thank a bunches."

Mokuba rubbed the bridge of his nose. Seto did seem bothered by Kierra, rather amused. He swore Kierra was going rat him out.

"The lines starting to get long." Tea pointed out.

Joey looked over to his husband, slipping his hand in his back pocket. Noticing a certain glint in the brunet's eyes.

"Don't. Can't we just be a normal family for once." He snapped "What are we teachin the kids."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

* * *

Mokuba stared absently at the glowing wall of glass. Busying himself, trailing the fish the swam in his line of vision. This was for his kids. He kept reminding himself as he heard Kierra childish laugher in the background. They had ready gotten some lemonade for the kids on Seto dollar.

"Beautiful isn't"

He turned around, stunned that his brother was smiling. Seto didn't notice his shocked expression, calmly walking up to the exhibit. When did his brother ever smile? To think of it when is Seto ever enjoy any place other than the duel ring. The times they went, he would shuffle his feet before excusing himself to take a call. From what he saw he must have turned his phone off. Not once has he left his children's side. The muscles in his face were relaxed, staring at the fish, as if he was enjoying the day.

Maybe they both had changed.

"Hi." Mokuba glanced up to the small boy on his daddy's shoulders, waving at him. Jaden reached out wishing to touch the fish.

"Cornel Tech huh?" Mokuba eyed his brother who was focused on the fish darting away from the camera's. "Impressive, not many get into that school. My brother use to go to that school." An eerie silence fell over the the two.

Mokuba could feel his skin crawl. Could he have caught on and was just drawing this out until he admitted it? It would be like Niasma. The truth was sweeter from the holder's mouth than his own.

"From what I heard, you don't seem to take interest in your employees." He said, hoping it would push the conversation in a different direction.

"Only the extraordinary." The brunet said glancing to the side. The same glint shining in his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm that kids of person. Maybe I just go lucky."

As he was about to speak, Kierra rushed over. Pressing her hand on the glass.

"Isn't this great Daddy?" She chirped.

The noirette ruffled his daughter hairs. "Sure is, kiddo."

He silently praised his daughter for coming over.

* * *

The brunet eyed the crowd, from beyond the alleyway. Cigarette in hand, puffing away. Just this once and she'll quit, she kept telling herself. The noise, sights and smell was starting to drive her insane. She told Tea that she was going to the bathroom and slipped away for a quick smoke. If her Dad saw her smoking, he'd have a few choice words for her. He drilled it into her head that smoking was bad. Every time he bought a pack, he'd wave it in their faces and tell them it was a couple buck she shouldn't spend on. She promised herself she was going to quit years ago. But their alluring effect drew her back time after time again.

"Oh my!" A lady scream, dropping her purse.

Kaiya glanced to the side, a crowd was starting to form. All with the same disgusted looks on their faces.

 _Shit_ She thought as the obese woman came barreling to her.

"Young lady do you know how bad those are for you?" She hollered, grabbing her arm.

The lady snatched the lit cigratte out of the pre-teens hand and tossed it to the side.

"Where is your mother?"

Silence. Kaiya's sensed were overwhelmed. Inbetween the hysterical woman and the disapproving looks from on lookers. Her heart started to race as she fought to overcome the fuzz.

"Get security."

 _No!_ She screamed n her mind as the lady dragged her to who know where.

Mokuba glanced around the pavilion for a place to sit. Time seem to have slowew to a crawl as they passed finished the reptiles exhibit to the Sea Cliffs. Think on what his brother had said. Extraordinary. Was he catching on or did he just think he was someone to was beyond the normal capacity. He couldn't tell at the moment. All he knew was to keep his distance from his brother.

He watched they way his brother interacted with his kids. Those kids had his full attention, not once did he stray away to take a call or dart off to fix a problem in the company. Made him kind of envious. Flashing a genuine smile he hadn't seen since they were at the orphanage. Maybe Joey softened him in a way that he couldn't. Seto had a perfect family now.

Maybe this was another reason to stay gone.

Mokbua felt a hand grasping his down, he looked down to the innocent blue eyes. She raised her arms as if aking to be lifted. He picked her up, resting Bella on his hip. Who buried her head in his chest. He couldn't complain, he had a better job, three intelligent, albeit mischievous children. A home with a roommate willing to help him when he was in a pinch and keep his secret. He knew things could have been worse. Thing were at one time.

This was his family now.

"Daddy I'm huwgy." She groaned.

"After this well get something to eat."

* * *

"He's a good father isn't he." Joey remarked, enjoying a moment alone. Seto had taken the kids to the otter exhibit.

"He's tries." Tea said, sadly. Today was cutting it too close for his liking but it was for his kids. It was always for his kids.

"So still not wantin to come back with us to Japan?" Joey asked. He knew it was futile.

"Joey, I'm not going back, once Yugi finishes his game he's moving here." She snapped, voice laced with annoyance. She couldn't go back anymore after making a name for herself in New York and…well…the other things. Four to be exact.

"You know I worry about cha bein so far away." Joey said, "If you do the Kaiba Mansion is open for you to stay until you can find a place of your own. I wish it could be like old time when we were in high school"

"I know."

Silence drifted between the two. Joey didn't know what to think. Tea never lied to him, in fact she'd berate him for lying to their teachers. All of her talk about friendship during their times with Yami. It didn't seem like her to hide something like this. On closer inspection, she was exhausted, her straight posture slouching.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried in his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She waved it off.

"He must be really close to you." Joey pointed out.

"He's a good friend, if that what you mean." Tea sighed.

"How come we haven't seen him?" Joey probed hoping for more answers.

Tea paused, a frown crossing her features. "He couldn't take time from his job." She lied. Uneasy that Joey was prodding her so much. "Why the sudden interest?"

Joey shrugged. "Just tryin to get to know a dude you've been, friendly with for years."

"He's just a friend." She said lowly.

"What ever you say." He said passively.

"Joey you know I would never do that." She said, trying to hold back her rage.

"Whatever." He said. Tea scoffed and stormed off.

Hatred burned in his belly. How could she do that? He thought she loved Yugi, they had been dating for ten years. They have a daughter together. Now she going to throw it all away for that prick. Trying to remember what his therapist said about controlling his anger, as the idea of mindfulness slipped form his mind. She was suppose to be their friends. What is with her side with that chump?

Despite his change of scenery, he thought his friendship with his high school pal wouldn't change. What with that guy? He's had roommates before and they never hung off of him like Kyle did with Tea. Joey didn't like the thought of Tea catering to this man every need.

He pressed himself again the railing, trying to keep his breath even and slow. His eyes still glued to his so-called friend. The feeling intensifying as he watch Kyle touch Tea's face. His fist curled into a fist, wanting to deck the guy across the face. She was crying. His angry quailed only to be replaced by guilt. He didn't want to make her cry. She has to know that cheating was never the answer. Tea's a smart girl, she should know that. The raven man set his daughter down to the relief of Joey. He didn't want to confront them in front of his child. Then lead her out of the hall.

Joey pulled out his phone, shooting his husband a quick text.

/Went out of a walk/

Before stuffing the phone into his pocket and strolling out. Careful to follow a few feet behind without losing visual of them. His eyes locked into the two, fists stuffed into the pocket of his cargo pants. Dodging the oncoming the pedestrians. It felt like hours before he spotted them in on a bench. He hid on a side of the small patch of shrubbery. Listening in, trying to pick up bit and pieces of a conversation.

"I knew I should have left" Kyle sighed, trying his best of comfort Tea.

"It's alright." She pleaded.

Joey eyebrow knitted in confusion. This was okay? It was okay to ruin her life for some fling?

"No, it's not. I can't stay here anymore. Joey as close to figuring us out." He said, Joey could feel the panic in his voice.

"Joey always makes these assumptions. You know that." Tea said trying to appease.

Why would he know him? Joey searched his memories for someone like that. Getting more and more confused by the second.

"What would he tell Yugi?" He said sadly. "Yugi too nice to been hurt. He's already done enough for many of us."

How would he know Yugi. Joey was bothered by the way he mention his pal in such a personal away.

The blond felt his phone vibrate with a loud ping. His lips pursed, praying tht they didn't hear it. Slowly reaching into his pocket, turning it on. He stared the phone, _Seto_ , he scanned the text. Informing him that he took the kids to lunch. He power walked to the restruant hopng Tea wasn't following him.

"JOEY!" Resounded through the pavilion.

Onlookers stopped and stared at the fuming brunet who stomped up to the blond. Itching to give the Joey a piece of her mind. Despite the height difference the girl was an intimidating force. Fist balled, jaw clenched and standing on her toes to try to stare down the blond. Joey just stood there in his stupor.

"Why were you spying on us?" She asked, the calmness in her voice unnerving.

"What, you just you just go run off with some guy we don't even know about." Joey spat, his anger boiling. All of the control he had was thrown out the window. Emotions overflowing "Some dude you've been hidin for years without even telling us. What could he give that Yugi couldn't"

"He's my roommate dipshit." She hissed.

"Just a roommate? Huh" He said sarcastically.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, wishing Joey to have to gaul to say it.

"You have a guy livin with you. Seem like you two a pretty fuckin, cozy together. Ya raise his kids. Ya never did tell us about this man. What did ya decide to run off and bang someone else when ya got bored with Yugi. Ya been really secretive about everything. Ya know what, I fuckin hate it, that not how ya are with us. Everythin we mention ya come home ya dismiss it. So is that it, he's reason." He ranted, his vision blurred. Inhibition were let go as the word spewed of his mouth. "I that ain't cheatin then I don't know what is. I have half a mind to-"

Slap

Joey was shocked, his friend ad never hit him. he looked down to the brunet. Tear streaming down her face, smudging her makeup with her teeth bared to the blonde.

"If you ever lay a hand on him. I'll kill you. You know nothing about that man. I can take assumption but you crossed the line when you spied on me. You suck Joey Wheeler. I hope I never see you again." She got out through gritted teeth.

"Security!" Someone cried.

Tea felt a hand on her arm, she was a with a pissed of roommate. He looked over to the blonde who was getting handcuffed. Their eyes met, hatred burned in the blondes eyes as they lead him away to the security station.

"Come on we need to go to security."

"Okay."

* * *

The four sat in the office, tension permeated the air, as Seto furious. Their children were with a few employees, they couldn't see their parents like this. Seto had just left the gift shop with his kids when he witness the verbal showdown between his husband and his friend. Joey was nursing his face with an ice pack. While Tea had her hand wrapped. Mokuba felt hot, none of this would have happened if he was stayed hidden.

Speaking of hidden where was Kaiya, she said she was using the bathroom but hadn't come back in an hour.

"Joey I'm fucking pissed at you." Seto spewed.

"Me, what did I do." The blond snapped.

"You two are going to get us banned from the park." He reported. And on the evening news…great.

"Tell that to Tea, she's slapped me." Joey said, pointing his pack at Tea who just glared at her.

"As least I never went around accusing people of cheating."

"Really is this was it's about." Seto sighed. "Did you have any evidence Wheeler?"

Joey stopped. "Uhh…No." He said slowly.

Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose, Joey's temper had gotten them in trouble many times before. But usually it was with the press not the police. According to NYCPD they were getting belligerent and using harsh language.

"Mr. Crensaw." A officer stepped out, with a younger brunet. Mokuba eyes widened. "This girl say she's yours?"

Mokuba exhaled. "Yes sir."

"We caught your child, smoking on property." He stated, reading off the slip of paper in his hands.

Whatever angry the noirette had for the blond boiled over when he saw his daughter. He shot up, nearly knocking over the chair. "What!"

"A lady found her in between two building, puffing on a cigarette. We detained her for an hour until she spoke to us." He continued. "We will leave it us to you. But if she is found doing it again, we will assume you gave them to her and you will be fined."

The officer left, the door shut before Mokuba rounded.

"Listen to me Kaiya, now many time have I told you to stop." He reprimanded. Stunning the couple sitting just a inches from them.

"Kyle be reasonable." Tea said but it fell on deaf ears.

"I lose count." She said nonchalantly.

"Don't get smart." He snapped. "You understand the implication of this. If CPS finds out you could be taken aw*ay from you. Where did you get them?"

Kaiya fell silent, staring at the ground. Trying to block out the two set of additional eyes on her. Both eyeing her in surprise.

"Kaiya!"

"I got them from smoke shop in Brooklyn."

"How did you get them."

"I got people to buy them for me."

"Give smoke to a minor. The just great." He said throwing his hands up. "I told you to be on your best behavior today. Kaiya are you listening to me." He said dropping to his knees, shaking his daughter.

"Kyle." Tea said getting up.

"Kaiya do you want to be arrested for this? Cause I can call the cops now." He said his reserve waning away.

"Kyle!" She spoke, loudly, going over to the distress Mokuba. Desperately trying to pull the younger man off on the kid.

"Because that is what will happen."

Tea kept calling his pseudo name to no avail. She feared he would do something to his daughter and that's the last thing she wanted. Especially infront of his brother. Joey and Seto were stunned. Between the rebellious kid and the father reaction. Seeing someone so calm and stoic turn into someone so enraged. Then again, they'd be the same way to any of their children decided to do drugs. Tea was beside herself, watching her roommate and friend go on a verbal tirade. Nothing was getting to him.

"Mokuba, just please stop!" She cried, just wanting this madness of a day to just stop. Imminently regretting what she said. Two pairs of eyes went form her to the man kneeling over his daughter. The raven froze. He looked down at the frighten child who was more stunned than frightened, he collected her in his arms. Kaiya face scrunched up in fear as she cried.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Joey and Seto's eyes widen in shock. For Seto the pieces of a puzzled were starting to slide into place. The kids, the intelligence then sense of familiarity. But just as more question in his head were filled more were opening up. What did he do for those thirteen years? What about the kids? Most importantly, why did he do? Joey felt guilt hit him like a freight train. He felt sick accusing his friend of something so scandalous. It felt like hours as the only sound was the soft sobbing of the 11 year old and the calming whisper of her father as he stroked her back.

Mokuba rose up, as did Seto. Warmth filling the young CEO as he stared at his new-found brother.

"Mokuba." He spoke, walking up to the now 31 year old man. Now unable to look his older brother in the eyes, head bowed, staring at the floor. Suddenly the raven felt a pair of arm pulling him into a tight hug. Mokuba tensed, everything telling him to run away. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Mokuba, too shocked to move. To the eldest Kaiba it felt like the best birthday and Christmas gift wrapped in one person. He found him. The family was complete, they could go home and be a family again.

Seto finally released him, staring into the eyes of his brother. What he saw made his world crash before him. In those violet eyes wasn't love instead replaced by fear.

"Don't do that again." He stated, further driving a nail into the CEO's chest. Mokuba turned around and headed for the door.

Seto opened his mouth before the officer came back in, hands filled with paperwork. "You've been cleared. I'm sorry about the inconvenience Mr. Kaiba."

Seto waved it off. He had more important things to attend to. Such as why did he go away? Was it because he was living with Tea? What about the kids? Questions buzzed in his mind. All pointing to one person with the answers. That was the person standing before him.

"Mokuba." He said just his brother touched the doorknob.

"I said, just forget it." He said sharply, pushing open the door and making his exit.

The door shut with a bang, leaving a stunned CEO standing, frozen. Furious that Tea dared to keep something like form him. That his brother close to leave him again. He looked down to his quivering hands, deep down inside of him he wanted to lash out. Scream at the man he called a brother. What good? His therapist asked him that hundreds of hims. What good would that do? Only to send his brother away.

"So I guess your my uncle." The smaller brunet said, raising to her feet. Eye once filled with fear now replaced with the same nonchalant gaze.

"Yes." Seto responded curtly before turning to Joey who was still confused by the situation as he was. "We need to go feed the kids."

As his therapist said, things that to go one. No matter how painful it was.

* * *

They left the aquarium, trying to avoid the stares from the patrons as they shuffled the kids into the car. Lunch seemed to drag on in awkward silence. The adult unable to process the events beforehand. Emotions were mixed. They only spoke when their kids were talking. The clinging of glasses and fork to plate filling the lull. None of them knew how to process the turn of events. Kierra and Bella were happily munching on their fries. Oblivious to the tension between them. Kaiya just picked apart her sandwich. Joey was overcome with guilt, accusing his friend of an affair and threatened to beat Mokuba. He said he was sorry but he worried if he distorted her trust in him.

"Good food huh?" Tea piped up, hoping to break the tension.

"Yeah, glad you suggested it." Joey added. "What do you think Seto?"

On the outside he kept the same cold façade but on the inside it was a different story. The brunet felt like he was stabbed in the chest his brother just pushed his away, as if he didn't mean anything to him. Emotion swarmed his mind. Fear that his darling brother will never be the same. While the raven's skittish behavior was starting to make sense. But what was he hiding. A familiar urge crept up in him. Something to assuage the pain.

Joey followed his husband eyes to the bar behind them before shooting him a warning glare. He dealt with alcoholics twice and he wasn't going to do it again. He wasn't about to let years of sobriety be undo in one day. Seto drinking was how they got together. He looked over to his kids, sighing to himself. It might be the way the separate.

"Don't even think about it." Joey warned before taking a sip form his drink. "You order that and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

He smiled when his husband went back to his salad.

"Where's Daddy?" Kierra asked innocently.

The adult paused, quickly tyring to come out with an exuse. She was too young to understand her fathers actions.

"He went home." Kaiya finally spoke up. Stabbing at the lettuce on her sandwitch.

"Why?"

"I don't know why don't you ask him." She spat.

Tea sighed in exasperation. "Kaiya don't talk to your sister that way."

"Yes mam." She said sarcastically.

Just as connections were made more loosen end were coming up.

"They didn't need this." Tea muttered.

Seto and Joey stared at her quizzically.

"They have visitation with their mom tomorrow." She elaborated. "Kaiya's not to fond of her mother."

They switch glance to the brunet, whose features were darkening. Eyes filled with betrayal.

"I'll be happy to go." Kaiya piped up stabbed some greens. "Better than being here."

Tea pursed her lips. She decided to leave it up to the father.

The same questions raced through his mind. Why did his brother leave? What could he have done to make him stay? Now it was 'What about the kids?' The more he watched his niece made him wish he figured it out sooner. Chalking it up to a set of genes getting lucky. Underneath the misery he couldn't help but feel pride that some part of him got passed down. As well as a brother who could perform as well was he could.

Seto eyed the large scar on her face with apprehension.

What could have caused that?

* * *

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Joey asked, hand firmly on the steering wheel. Worry hinging in his voice.

Tea inhaled. "I'll be fine. He doesn't have it in him to harm people."

Joey pursed his lips. He offered to drive Tea home after the day had ended. After lunch they had a quick walk down the pier before his husband was called back into the office. At this moment the blond was unsure if he should let the CEO out of his sight. Then there was the brother. He couldn't describe it but something about him was eerie.

He had to admit if he had caught his kids smoking it would take all of his control to not slap them. He cursed himself for ever thinking they were cool in school. Luckily Yugi and the gang didn't find out during that him. his eyes panned up to the review mirror. Scanning over the kids dozing off in their seat before locking eyes with a very awake brunet. Gold meet with cold blue.

 _Some genius._ He thought.

"What all do you know?" Joey asked. Hoping his friend would be more honest with him.

"The only thing I know about their home life is they lived in Section 8 in Brooklyn. I pestered him until he finally took me down there to drop off his kids. I wished I never asked." She said tiredly. "Mokuba doesn't like to think about it. Just like the time with Gozaburo. He just put on a happy face when they come home. Kaiya tell us the scars from a fight but I know she not the type to pick them."

"How did you find them?" Joey asked. Tea hesitated. "Don't lie to me."

Tea inhaled. "I found them at the dance studio I practiced at, about four years ago. It was cold and about to rain. Honestly, I wouldn't have noticed him if i did glance over. He was tired and hungry. It took a lot of convincing to make him stay. I did I my best."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Joey asked sharply.

"Because he would have left." She stated blatantly. "By the time you two came he would have already boarded a plane to god knows where. I did what I could so keep him in my sights. Right now, I'm terrified he'll disappear into the cracks of New York City. You know what it hurts. I'm afraid that he'll be gone by the time we get back. I spent four years trying to coax him out. I don't know how you two are going to do any better."

Tea wiped away a single tear. "He is a good person. I think he's afraid that Kaiba won't think so."

"Why would he?" Joey asked. "Sound like he worked his ass off to get to where he is."

She sighed, staring at the stoplight through the windshield. "There was parts of his life I'm not at liberty to talk about. If you want to know why you'd have to ask him cause I don't know. I want you to help him. He's not the same child we knew." The lights to Tea porch came into view. "We're here."

The porch became more visible, as well as the person sitting on it. Sitting in an wicker chair was the raven, legs cross and cigarette in hand. The same unnerving feeling washed over the blond.

"Daddy!" Kierra cried, quickly unbuckling her seat belt and plowing through Jaden. Mokuba extinguished the fag before getting up and walking down the steps.

"He's not happy." Tea sighed, doing the same with her seat belt.

Tension filled the air, as the eldest stepped out of the car. Mokuba spotted the brunet. He reached out his hands.

"Hand them over."

She fished through her pocket and slapped the pack and light into his hand.

"I can always get another one." She shrugged.

Mokuba shot a disapproving glare at her. "Just go inside." He said sternly. "I'll deal with you in a mintue."

He focus returned to Tea. "I understand Joey what it looks like but next him please keep your opinions to yourself. Next time you two behave yourself before the police are called." He said calmly before heeling turning and stroll.

"Mokuba." The raven stopped and look back to the blonde. "why did you leave?"

Mokuba contemplated the answer. There was something unsettling. As if the raven was boring holes into his soul. He wanted to look to the side but his eyes couldn't move even to avert his eyes. Those eyes. Joey couldn't put his finger some it. Something…predatory

"Just needed a change of scenery." He finally spoke before walking back into the house.

The door slammed shut, snapping Joey out of his trance. He turned to Tea who seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

"Geez what with him?" Joey griped.

"Like I said he's changed." Tea said. "I have to go in help Mokuba with his kids."

She grabbed her purse and walked up the drive way.

Joey put his hand on his heart, feeling his heart thumping hard against his chest. That's funny it wasn't doing that before they got out of the car. Why is it doing it now? Was he just imagining? Yeah that's it.

Yeah that's it.

That's…it wasn't it.


	7. Chapter 7 Rise

Chapter 6

A/N Can't really say much but read and enjoy. I already have that second chapter in progress and hoping to get it out sooner.

So enjoy

* * *

Nighttime had fallen over the Big Apple but to the residents that didn't matter. Many pulled their hood up and continued their nightly activities. The light lining the street illuminated the pavement. Seto stood by the window, hands clasped behind his back, looking out of the window pensively. The issues of the previous business meeting had left his mind to be replaced by another, that circled his mind. He watched the last of his employees leave the building and go home. During the short time here, he caught whiffs of the conversations from those under him.

Many chatting about their families or the next party they'd be going to, groaning about their everyday lives. Before shutting up when they spotted him. While other dared to ask if he needed anything only to be glared at. Their lives sounded so simple, so plain…so boring. Right now, the CEO yearned for that kind of life. One where he just went home to his family able to leave the stress at work. Never having the threat that it could all fall apart in a second. One where he didn't have to worry about a hostile takeover or a corporate spy.

One where his brother was with him.

 _"_ _Are you a single father?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

Could have that been the reason he left?

Whatever he had done, the brunet wouldn't have cared. He had made his share of mistakes.

But he did have him back. He found him. Thing should be back in order. Right? The deep pain in his chest told him it was not so.

He checked his watch. Joey said he was dropping Tea off. He wished he could have been a fly on the wall in that car. In that home. If not ot know why, but to see his brother again. To hear him talk and hopefully laugh. A chance to see his extended family again.

Ross. Seto's eyes narrowed at the simple thought of that ass kisser. How dare that fucker try to fire his brother. Didn't he not know who he was? Did he have the audacity to speak to a Kaiba that way? Did he-. Seto paused, glancing over at his file. Laying amongst various paperwork. He glided over to his desk, picked up the file and skimmed the pages. Flipping through the pages, the same name came up. Kyle Crenshaw. Detailing his graduate school, work history and the recommendation.

Dr. Sam Rembraint.

His last employer from Tech, beside the name was personal number. He pulled out his phone and slowly dialed the number on the paper, praying this man would have some answers. He breathed heavily listening to the dial tone on the other in. Praying this man had a few answers. On the fifth ring, he was starting to loss hope. It was late, he might have already gone to bed.

His hope was restored with a simple hello.

"Hello who is this?"

"Sorry to disturb you so late. My name is Seto Kaiba. I have a few question about Mo- I mean Kyle Chensaw." He stammered. The world didn't need to know his brother was alive. Not yet.

"Ahh I see. You're not disturbing anything Mr. Kaiba, I was about to settle down with a nice whiskey before you called. I hope my student isn't an any trouble." He said jovially. Too jovial to the brunet's liking.

"How long had he been working for you?" Seto started out.

"After he graduated, he was looking for a job and needed something to pay the bills." The same answered. "He was one of my best students. I'm glad he moved onto green pastures." Seto held back a snort.

"Do you know what he did before that?"

"I believe you have the file with you."

"Old man just get to the point." He snapped, he didn't have time to play games.

"Testy, huh. From what I saw he worked many different odd jobs. Waiter, bartender, laborer. Always such a hardworking fella." Mr. Remy rattled off. "Come on Mr. Kaiba do you really thing I didn't know?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm merely asking about an employee."

"If you want to know Mokuba is a fine worker. Diligent, hardworking and brilliant. Spending many-a-nights fixing and updating our software. I guess computer genius runs in the family."

Seto froze at the name. "How long?"

"When he first walked in, he had his kids that day. He was extremely apologetic for bringing his kids to class. Told me he couldn't find a sitter and his wife was pulling a twelve-hour shift at the hospital. Boy I tell ya he got a lot of attention that day. Its hard to hide that Kaiba glare. Quite hard to teach with an five year old glaring at you." He said, remembering fondly.

"Does he know?" Seto asked.

"Only a couple weeks ago, you see, he has turn down several temp waves for your company. The boy needed to find something else to do besides fixing our computers and assistant teaching. What better place than the technological mecca of the world. I was wondering when you'd contact me."

The rest of the conversation, the former employer only seemed to sing praises of his brother. Having kids, working two jobs and going to school. Mr. Remy informed him, Mokuba graduated with the highest honors from the school. ("I think I have that newspapers clipping. I keep in touch with my best students.") This made the CEO smirk. During the conversation, the older man praised the boy for being such a diligent worker.

"I don't think he ever slept."

As the man rambled, Seto pondered on a few things, stopping to answer the man's questions. If he and his brother wasn't adopted by their step father, would he have had to struggle to touch the success he had now. Could they have just left the orphanage and made it on their own? He could have taken the national test and been exempt from ever attending school. What about work? Could he lied about his age until he turned sixteen? If so, how long could they keep it up? Skipping towns to keep CPS off their backs.

Could they have done that?

Deep down he knew the answer to that.

"Well Mr. Kaiba the Misses is telling me to go to bed." He said, drawing the brunet out of his thoughts. "Give your borther my best wishes."

The phone line clicked before the CEO could stop him.

Seto lowered the phone from his ear, with more questions than answers.

* * *

Mokuba trudged up the stairs to check on his daughters. They needed to pack for their mothers. Kierra was helping Bella pick out her outfits. His youngest were still oblivious to the drama unfolding. For now, the raven would like to keep it that way. Then there was alimony. He wasn't going to get his check until Thursday and knowing her she'd come to his work to badger him. He was lacking another three hundred.

Maybe he could ask Tea to a 'loan'.

He chuckled to himself, he remembered a time when 1,100 dollars was just two cents for him. Being able to, with Seto permission, buy anything he wanted. Having a Mercedes sitting in the college parking lot on his first day. Renting him a splashy apartment for college. Or walking out with an alimony's check worth of college accouterments. Seto wanted him to go to college since he never did.

Then it all fell apart that night. Was walking home alone really such a good idea?

A dull thump drew him out of his thoughts. "Shit! Come one you get in the damn case." He glanced over to an open door where his daughter aggressively stuffing a few shirts into an already full suitcase. After she got home, she traced up to her bedroom and stayed for the rest of the evening. Tea tried to coax her out only to have the door slammed in her face. Only leaving to change in to her sleeping shirt and perform her nightly rituals. Brushing off her sisters in her hast.

He didn't have the heart to tell them why.

"Can I help you?" She said, turning her focus form the suitcase piled with clothes and essintals.

"Just seeing how the packing going." He said, forcing a smile, glancing past her to the clock. "Its getting late."

"I know." She dissmissed, moving her suitcase and climbing into the bed. Mokuba glided over, kneeling down beside the bed to brushed back her bangs and kissed her on the forehead. Feeling her tense up before relaxing. He cursed himself for losing control like that. They could have been taken away from him, he could have lost them. In the end he just reminded her of their past.

"Goodnight." He said, making his way out. Eyes following him.

"That brother you told you us about…He's not dead...is he?" She said monotonously.

Mokuba closed his eyes. The promise to be present burning in his mind. Despite his everything in him telling him to run away. To lie again.

"No he's not." He said lowly. Returning to the brunet's side.

"Then why did you lie." She asked, staring at him. Hurt burning in those eyes.

"You're too young to understand." He said, cursing himself. Seto use to say that as they gotten older. His teenage self vowing to never say that phrase.

"Dad, I have an IQ 180 and I'm about to be a senior." She said defensively.,

"Sometimes, Kaiya, IQ can't help you." He rebutted, feeling himself being pulled into that dark pace. "It didn't always help my brother."

His gazee darkened, remembering his brother plunging deeper into his own insanity. Ruthlessly pushing him out the way to reach his goal. Stopping at nothing to beat Yugi. Isolating himself because if his deep-seated paranoia of being over thrown by a more cunning tycoon. When he started seeing those trait in his daughter, he did his best to nurture her emotions. Allow her to feel. Hoping she would never have to live in such a competitive mind set.

Kaiya gaze fell to her blue comforter. Feeling as if her world was becoming more unraveled. Nothing made sense to her anymore. She thought she was smart enough to tackle anything the world threw at her. Feeling thing were getting more difficult. Her father said it was normal, that this was a part of growing up. Her father also said not many people would understand this kind of family.

"There're thing in this world, Joey would understand more than Seto." Mokuba added. "You are so much like your uncle. It's scary. Same will. Same drive Even down to you temperament. I just don't want you to do down the same road as him."

"He's so much different now." She commented.

"People change." Mokuba sighed.

"Why did you change?" Mokbua gnawed at his lips. Trying to think of an answer. "Articles said you and him were the perfect brother. You were always there to cheer in on, no matter what. And he always came for you when you needed help. Why did you leave him? You said sibling are supposed to look after each other so why. Why would you give up everything to live a life so…pitiful?"She said, hurt ringing in her voice.

Mokuyba tried to come up with an answer but none surfaced. There was so many reasons that could have taken the whole night to explain. Even longer for his children to understand.

"I wish I had time to tell you but it's getting late. All i can tell you is...that I was scared." He said, pecking her forehead before sliding off to the bed. Kaiya watch him leave her side.

"Daddies don't get scared." She said.

"Good night Kaiya I'll see you in the morning."

Pulling the door closed, he breath out a sigh, resting his head against the door. He was far form out of the wood yet.

* * *

Joey had just finished tucking the kids into their makeshift beds. Looking back at his handiwork. There had to be something better than the sectional couch in the livin room. They needed to find a nice condo or something. The kids were getting fed up with sleeping on sofa cushions. Frankly he was getting tried of fighting his daughter for bathroom him Hmm. Yet another day of condo hunting. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to drop his married name.

Speaking of Seto, where was his husband.

It was only ten o'clock, he might be working longer. He did mention he had a proposal with a lab to work on. Joey was hoping to have a moment alone with his Dragon. He knew they couldn't have make love to him, in case one of the kids walked in. Just to run down to the late night eateries and have a meal. De stress some.

He went to the small bar, pouring himself a glass of wine before heading to his and Seto's room. Something to soothe his mind. Too much had gone on tonight. He flipped through the hundreds of channels before settling on history. He never liked when the teacher taught him but the TV shows about it were interesting. Anotehr documentary about livin in Alaska.

He half paid attention to the program while he thought on days events. Mokuba. Something about him didn't seem right. He shuddered thinking about the visit to his house. He couldn't explain the sensation he got from the younger Kaiba. Malevolent. That could have been because he was angry. Yeah that's it. There was something…unnerving about him.

It could just be paranoia. Why should he feel that way? Mokbua's a good kid and seem to be a decent father.

Why would he be angry at them? Usual when he saw the two together, the younger one was clamoring for the elder's attention. He didn't miss the hurt in Seto's eyes when Mokuba pushed him away. If it was about the kids, that wouldn't have mattered they would have helped him. They would have loved them like family if Mokuba gave them the chance.

He just hoped that Seto wouldn't push them away because of this.

A startling crash make the blonde jump, spilling the wine.

"AHHHH" came form the living room. The children.

His heart was racing. Brea in always meant one things, a robber.

"Shit!" He cursed, eyeing the droplet of red wine on the white comforter. What is with rich people and white?

He downed the last of the wine before setting the glass down.

Joey ran around the bed, jerked open the side table draw and grabbed the gun. A crash was never a good sign. A crash to him meant someone was going to rob his ass if he did fight. He ran over to the door and leap out.

"Show ya self." He shouted.

He flipped on the lights, point the glock at the door, ready to strike. The door was wide open with no signs of a struggle. His children were huddled on the couch, eyes peering over the comforter they were wrapped in. He carefully strode over to the intruder. The side table was tipped over, a vase was flower was shattered on the ground. In the water was a wallet and the keys to his husband's car. With his head resting in the pool of water was the brunet. He breathed a long held breath. It was just Seto. He lowered the glock and walked over to his husband.

He was still clad in his work clothes, minus his suit jacket, limp from god knows what. Joey prayed it wasn't from drinking. Noticing the ting of red in the water now seeping into the carpet. Great this will be fun explaining to the room service. Joey's breath hitched at the state of Seto's hands. Mangled is what came to the blonde's mind. The only time Joey saw that was after a gang fight. He switched the gun to the safely mode and set it on the counter. Joey grunted as he slung the brunet over his shoulder. With his foot, kicking the door closed. They didn't need a real thief in their home.

"Is Papa going to be okay?" Jaden asked.

"Ya, Papa's going to be just fine." Joey reassured him. "Just go back to sleep.

He staggered to the bedroom, he gingerly laid him at the food their hteir bed. Blood spotting the white sheets.

"Seto wake up." He said, shaking the CEO.

Seto sat up, almost headbutting Joey. Distorted.

"Where am i?" He said.

"Calm down, dude you home. What the fuck did you do?!" He said, gesturing to the bloodied hands.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, dumbly.

"This!" He said grabbing Seto by the wrist.

Seto was stunned. "I-I don't remember any of that."

Joey sighed. He had to keep him panic in check. This wasn't the first time his husband blacked out. "What do you remember?"

He closed his eyes, searching for an explanation that would satify the blonde.

"Not much. On the way home, the same feeling…to drink. Amazing that i didn't pull into one of those bar on my way home. I know it not good but something it tell me this would take the pain. That and the thought on why my brother left, it drove me insane. I knew I need to find some release the gym seemed like the best option. The rest I don't remember. All I knew was it felt to have the release." Seto said, turning his head to the side. Finding the view outside more interesting. Fighting the old thought to reserve these thoughts to himself.

Shame boiled inside of him. Why wouldn't these compulsions be gone and say gone? Just when he thought he was getting better an event happen and it feel like he could spiral out of control. What did Joey think? Would he get tired of this and leave him? Everyone else has. He had scared the kids and his husband. What kind of father if he himself couldn't control the impulses? He couldn't bear the thought of turning into Joey's father. Always looking for his next drink. No, he had to many things in life to lose.

A pair of arm wrapped around him, surprising the CEO. "It's alright." He finally spoke. "Alcoholism isn't meant to be cured. My dad couldn't beat it. But you, you keep fighting it. I think you doing a pretty good job of it." He felt a tear slid down his cheek. Seto wiped it away, forgetting his bleeding hands.

After his then boyfriend got better, he was determined to have his old man get into recovery. Only thing to come out of it was his father spitting in his face and calling him a 'faggot' and threatening to beat the homosexuality out of him. His father and Seto almost took it to the streets that day. Joey had to throw the CEO in the car before. it took Joey and the chauffeur to drag the cursing CEO into the car. Paying the driver to keep this between the three of them. Two days later he got a call form the police. They found him dead in his apartment with his head blown off. The police said it was the gang's loan sharks. Seto and Mokuba held them that night.

"Why did Tea keep him from us?" Seto asked, hoping to move the blonde's mind to somethign else. Somethings were best forgotten.

"Because he would have run off again. It would take a lot to find him again. She said at least this way he'd be safe and the kids would be fed." Joey said, keeping his feelings about the boy tucked away. He needed to get Seto through this. "We talked aobut this, if you did find him he might now be the same person you knew."

"I know." He said sadly, placing a hand on Joey's arm. "It difficult."

"We need to get you hands bandaged." Joey added taking his by the wrist, not risking damaging his husband's hand further. Guiding him to the bathroom and having him sit in the vanity chair. He switched on the light and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Did you get to see him?" Seto said, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He said while rummaging through the kit.

"How is he?"

"He's...stricter" Joey said, setting the items down on the vanity.

He could hear Seto's dark chuckle.

"Mr. Remy, Mokuba's former employer said he worked two jobs and had school on top of children. He convinced Mr. Ross to give him a job," Seto hands curled into fist, opening the wounds. Blood trickling down his fingers.

"Don't do that." Joey admonished, grabbing a keenex.

"Nobody messes with a Kaiba. Why would Mokuba put up with that?" Seto seethed. "How dare he have the audacity to fire him."

"He had no choice. Ya do what the boss says or else you could be fired. He's Mokuba's boss, he could do whatever he wants. If you step in people would be asking questions. Do you really want the media to know about you shit right now?" Joey said, patting the cuts before putting on peroxide.

The brunet winced. "I wish I could do something."

"Only thing ya could do is watch him. He been so use to bein independent that he might not want many people right now. There all done. How about we get a shower and I'll wrap you hand." Joey said, slowly stripping from of the CEO.

"Only if we can make out as well." He said, smirking

"Deal."

Kaiya stared out the window, finger curling and uncurling.

* * *

 _It's just one week._ She kept reminding herself.

Though the window she could see her mother give her father a kiss on the cheek. She crinkled her nose in distrust. Mokuba might have felt the same. They should have to do this. To kowtow to such trash.

"Kaiya, Kierra Bella, time to go." Tea called, she sighed grabbing her suitcase and trudging downstairs. Taking her time to look at the pristine home, just to be in it for one last time.

Tea was waiting for her in the foyer, the door was wide open. Today was a sun shining day. She raised the handled bar on her suitcase and walked out. Tea looked on sadly wishing she could do something so these visits would never happen. Her father was waiting on the bottom of the front porch, remnant of red lipstick smeared on his face and his hand.

He pulled the brunet into a tight hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too." She said flatly.

She barely made it off the drive way before she was engulfed into another pair of arms.

"Oh Kaiya my darling Momma missed you soo much." The blonde squealed, lifting the brunet off the ground.

"mmmmm." Was the only thing Kaiya could get out trying not to be suffocated by the fake tits.

Terra glanced down to the smaller children. She dropped the pre-teen and raced over to the children, leaving the eldest on all fours, gasping for breath. She eyed the blonde with disgust. Everything about her mother unversed her. Everything about this was an act.

Kierra and Bella join Kaiya, gagging on cheap perfume.

"Okay dearest I'm off." She called as if she was speaking to a crowd. Walking around to the driver side of an old corara "Oh Tea you should put on some more makeup. I mean you are a 'dancer' aren't you."

Tea's jaw tightened.

"Okie doke come on kids."

Kierra and Bella sat in the back seat while Kaiya took the front. Bella looked out the rearview window at her Daddy. Kaiya stared straight ahead, staying as still as possible. Sometime that was the safest.

"Darling put on your seat belt." Tarra said in her same singly song voice that drove the bruent insane.

"Okay." She said dully.

"Speak up dearie."

"I said okay." She snapped.

She felt a jolt sending her to collide with the glove compartment. That was going to leave a bruise. She wanted to ask why her mother did that but she knew the answer to it. She just sat back up and put the flimsy seat belt on.

"Wearing a seatbelt makes things safer."

Kaiya rubbed her forehead. "Yes mam."

"Good now Mommy has to go to the store." She said returning to her happy dementor.

"We will offer you 40 million for his piece of property." The appraise said, a little too giddy.

* * *

Joey glanced around the marvelous condo. This was something he would have never thought about buying for himself. But damn 40 million for a 900 sq ft of space. He and Seto had been talking about expanding their family. He couldn't imagine shoving all of them into such a small space. He didn't like the idea of his kids being stacked on top of each other. Plus, Seto needed his own office and he needed a place to store his dueling equipment. Beside Korrina and Seto seem to like their space. He could see one of the kids running into the island counter that mechanically sprung from the floor.

"I don't think we'll take it." Joey said. "It's a bit small for our needs. We're looking for something with two or three bathrooms."

The woman's face faltered before perking back up quickly. Joey noticed. He didn't like this woman, she was too…uppity.

"Let me show you a few other we have on sale." She said darting off to her car.

* * *

Ping

"Good morning Ms Cranshaw." The grocer said addressing the blonde.

"Its Delores." She muttered under her breath before plastering on a smile. "Good morning to you."

"Ya have the kids this weeks." He said, peering over the counter.

"Yes and it's the best." She said, grabbing a cart. "Remember kids hands on the cart. Kaiya don't leave my sight."

She tightened her grip on the middle child, reminding the child to say something. "Its great I love my Mommy." She said, relieved when the pressure went away. Kaiya glared hole at the woman as they rounded the produce section.

"Soo, kids what do you want to eat?" She chirped. "I was thinking shrimp tacos."

The three remained silent. Kaiya knew it was for show, she never cooks. Anything she did cook, she had gotten sick off of. She couldn't even boil an egg right. She now knew there was no such thing as medium rare chicken. She had watched her sister eat the same food and never had to spent a night in the hospital. Good, her younger sisters were brats when they were ill. Oh well at least her father gave them liter soda bottle of blood to survive off of.

"Okay ramen it is." She said, loading up the cart with three case of cup noodles.

 _That's probably the safest to eat_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Okay what about this one." She said, obviously exasperated.

She had been looking with him for hours now. In first impression he didn't seem like much. Who come to inspect million dollar condo and homes in T-shirt and jeans.

Joey cringed at the blench white interior, from the white wall to the white carpet. Shuddering at the thought of the plush carpet being marred with spilled drinks and ground in crayons. Even he couldn't keep something like this clean. Everything inside of it looked…non-kid proof. It would take an additional few months to even redecorate to make it family friendly. The stairs going up to the second floor didn't have a rail on them. Jaden or any younger child they might have could fall and bust their head. But it was what he was looking for, three bedrooms and two bathes.

"I'm gonna have to talk to husband about it first." He said.

"Come off, Mr. Wheeler I'm sure you husband would be happy with anything you pick out." She perked, hoping to make this sale and be done with him.

Joey didn't like the intention form that comment. "I like to include husband in a lot of my decisions."

"Mr. Wheeler is best if you make this decision now, I have hundreds of clients who would will _actually_ money for it." She said smugly.

Joey's eyes furrowed. Just because he didn't dress to the nines means he should be treated as inferior. This lady seemed too pushy as if the blond wasn't worth his time. Seto told him to mention his full surname for better treatment.

"Excuse me mam, I do have money." He scoffed.

The lady just laughed, further irking the blond. "You're just stalling. This high rise doesn't accept anyone with…lower quality of living."

Joey didn't want to do it. He dug through his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flashing it to the obnoxious realtor. She went dead silent. "My name is Joey Wheeler-Kaiba, my husband is Seto Kaiba and I'm not going to buy a home from a stuck-up person."

The realtor froze, under her full face of makeup she paled, eyes wide in disbelief. This idiot snagged a man like Seto Kaiba. Wait. She just missed a sale from one of the richest men on earth. She could be fired for that.

Joey tucked his wallet back in the pants pocket and stormed out. Fist clenched.

* * *

"We are home." She cheered, "Just put those on the counter. You guys are such good little helper."

Kaiya fought to roll her eyes as she started to make her way to the kitchen. Noticing the cigarette butt overflowing form the empty 1 liter on the coffee table or the explicit magazines tucked away in the corner. The kitchen didn't fair much better. The floor were coated in a thick layer of dirt. She placed the bag on the counter, moving the mouse droppings.

"Kierra just hand them to me." She ordered, watching her sister try to put a gallon of milk on the tall counter.

After the stored the food and got their luggage, Kaiya got them each a bag of chips and cleaned a couple glasses off for them to have milk. The eldest lead them to the couch to watch some TV. She sat down on the carpet and began flipping through channels settling on some mindless cartoon for them. Their mother was off visiting someone about something. She told them she'd only be a section down if they needed anything.

Kaiya knew what it was for and wasn't about to tell her sister what it meant.

"Big sissy are you hungery?" Bella asked offering the brunet her last chip.

She shook her head. To tell the truth she hadn't had much of an appetite for food lately. Everything started tasting bland to her unless if she doused it in blood. Her dad said she needed to still eat human food. Something about taking care of the human body. Maybe this meant she wouldn't have to eat her mother cooking.

"Okay." She said popping the chip in her mouth.

The hours rolled on without any sign of their mother. Bella was starting to get worried, but Kierra reassured her that Mommy will be back. But Kaiya knew it could be past midnight before she ever showed. The two eldest sisters knew that but Bella was too young to remember anything. Usually when her mother was gone Kaiya would take care of them until she decided to stagger in.

The day crept by, Kierra and Bella busy watching TV, since Daddy wouldn't let them watch it too much. Kaiya spent her time cleaning, reviewing her deck or read. She was determined to go to the tournament even if it pissed her father off. If the $500 wasn't enough then she knew way to get more. They needed to stay at the hotel for three day and those room weren't cheap. Kaiba or not she was going to win.

She had just tucked them into bed and snuggled into her recliner when she heard a bang. The bed could only hold two people. She shot up causing the old recline to pop her in the head. Throwing off the cover she leapt from the chair and jerked open the door.

"Heeay darling." Tarra slurred, clumsily walking to the brunet. The pungent smell of alcohol lingering on the blonde's breath. Behind her she was flank by two grizzly looking men. "Me and the buddies were just having fun. We got kicked out two bars."

 _That is not what I need to hear_.

"So we brought a few people here." She announced before flopping on the couch. A stream of ten people filed in with various forms of liquor.

Kaiya wanted to facepalm. She needed to watch Kierra and Bella's room now, they don't need to see this. She wasn't about to let some drunk ass near them. Her dad was too busy working to protect her from this.

* * *

Thump

The vice-like grip on his mind was ever presence. Breath hitching in his throat as he struggled desperately to get a simple breath in. His vision flashing from red to a multitude of colors. Everything was starting to blur. Except for that lovely smell from the room next to him. Sweat mixed with tears dripped from his brow onto the carpet. The feeling he tried to keep biding was screaming to get out. Clawing at his mind, shrieking to be let out. Just this once. Let it out so they could play together.

No, he couldn't. his experience telling him it was best to keep the beast contained until another day. Clinging to the thought, that this too shall pass.

Nail dug into the wall he was resting on as particles of plaster fell threatening to pull it from the studs. He prayed that Tea wouldn't notice. Thankfully she was fast asleep. No doubt she would try to help, but this wasn't a place where a human could help. Speaking of Tea, she smelled particularly good tonight.

Mokuba mentally smacked himself. No he couldn't think this way.

His body ached for rest but didn't dare give in, fearing to what he'd wake up to. Seto and Joey would never forgive him in anything happen to Tea. Hell, he wouldn't forgive himself if any harm came to her. He didn't know how long he had been stalling, keeping the lust at bay, the only clock was watching houses darken as people slept for the night. Sleep. That would be nice.

The only emotion surfacing was...anger. Why did they have to be there to disturb their peace? Everything was so nice and calm before _they_ got there. Why did they have to come?

He need a drink.

Prying himself from the wall, taking note of eight puncture-like hole in the wall, before staggering into the hallway. The aroma blinded him, why hadn't he noticed he has such a tasty roommate. He shook his head, trying to erase that disturbing thought.

 _No Tea's a friend. No I'm just going down stair and have some cows blood._

Despite that attempt to reassurance he knew that's wasn't what he needed. What he needed was sleeping soundly in her bed. He begrudgingly pulled himself away from Tea's room and staggered down the hall to the stairs. Clinging to the thought of have some type of blood substance. Funny how it stuck him when he was weak. He practically flung himself at the fridge before jerking it open. Inside was a filled pitcher. Discarding the top, taking a swig from the pitcher.

The voices quieted were hushed for a moment before demanding for more. Control was throw out of the window as he indulged in substance. He long trained himself to like animal blood. Even now he thought of it like a salad, gave you all the nutrient but wasn't near as tasty as a piece of chocolate cake. He leaned against the counter, the light of the fridge offering the only illumination. Feeling temporarily sated for the moment. The vice on his mind lessened to a tolerable scratching in the back of his mind as this sense normalized.

He weighted the pitcher in his hand, noted the sudden lightness.

 _Shit_! He cursed to himself. He couldn't drink half a pitcher every day. The butcher already eyed him and Tea for ordering that much.

Was this because of his brother's stay here? He sighed pushing himself off the counter and setting the half empty pitcher behind the milk. He couldn't let his brother get to him anymore. Confused, usually a glass before bed was enough to please him. Thing were becoming a bit more stressful but why would that change anything. All he knew was that his brother couldn't see him like this.

Before he knew it he was back in his room. He eyed the dent in the wall, absentmindedly rubbing his forehead, as well as the mark just a few inches beside them. He need to watch him, not knowing if he could come out of the next episode as fine as this time. He pulled his shirt off and curled into bed. Hoping this was just a one time thing.

* * *

What did you guys think.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8 Worse

Chapter 7.

A/N: Sorry if the updates are coming out much slower, with how life is going I'm only able to sit down and actually write one day out of the week. I'm trying to balance between working on new chapter and editing the old ones. So thank you for baring with me. I try to make them longer to make up for the lack of updates. So thank you. Hopefully when I start my job thing would be less chaotic and more structured.

Now onward to the story.

* * *

"I saw what you did to my wall." Tea brought up , eyes trailing him as he sat across form her. Noting his ruffled appearance and deep set eyes.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said, rubbing his eyes. Last night was rough to say the least, in between tossing and turning he managed to grab a couple hours. He dozed off for an hour before his alarm brought him back to wakefulness. The only thing

"The hole, the dent. It sounded like a bull went through your room. Do you really think I didn't hear you." She snapped, her fork clanking against her plate. "I swear I heard a growl out of your room. The fact there should be a full pitcher in the fridge. What the fuck were you doing last night."

Mokuba's blows furrowed in confusing, he remembered a few thing being knocked off his dresser. Then again his recollection wasn't the most reliable when he was like that. "Don't worry I'll patch the wall when I get back form work." He said in defeat.

"This is your third glass in the since you got down here. I'm worried about you. Does stress effect your kind?" Tea asked. There was a few other signs. They way his eyes darted from one side to the other, The way his hands shook, droplet stain her table.

Mokuba flinch at that word, your kind. Made him seem like he was some animal that needed to be behind bars, isolated from all form of human interactions. He knew Tea didn't mean like that but that didn't stop the words from cutting into him. He noticed Tea expression, she knew how he felt about his current situation.

"I don't know, I imagine it does like humans. There are very few of them that weren't territorial. Jax is one of the few that doesn't have a chip of his shoulder after two hundred years. He's willing to help new one out" Mokuba explained trying to focus on the conversation at hand.. His friend, aside from being a player, he was a good guy. Worked hard down at a local factory for a merger wage for a small studio apartment in Brooklyn. He mentally thanks the tan man for showing him the territories in New York and the surrounding neighborhoods as well as a few tricks. Protecting him and his children from the more aggressive bloodsuckers

If he didn't, Mokuba would have died years ago.

"I'll have to ask him the next time I see him." He added. Where was he going ot find him? Jax moved every couples years. His reasons were, too loud, high rent or some other petty excuse.

"Maybe you need to stay home. You've been on edge lately."

The raven shook his head. "No, I need to work. I'm fine. If i stay here i'm going to go insane."

"Fine. i don't want people to think you haven't gotten a different kind of fix." Tea sighed. She knew there was another eason buut it was too early in the morning to delve into it.

Mokuba just shook his head. "I'll be fine."

* * *

The corporation was hectic with the building of the virtual pods. Corporate suits filed in one after another to start another day of drudgery. Those who had gotten there earlier were outside finishing off their breakfast or before work cigarette. Groaning from the weekend or a late night with the wife and kids. Seto observed this from his head office. A moment of chaotic silence before his secretary came in with the daily to-do list. Reassuring himself everyone was safe.

Joey was out house hunting again before dropping by to use the duel simulator. The blonde broke down and got a babysitter, since leaving them in the office would cause chaos. Yesterday made the CEO consider work place daycare. Joey told him about the rude realtor and Seto dealt with it with a simple call. Wishing he could see the look on her smug face. You never insult his Puppy. The kids were being watched by the hotels daycare service, something more entraining than following Daddy around.

And Mokuba…

Seto frowned. His protective instincts were screaming to know where his brother was. The only way he was sure Mokuba wouldn't be in harm's way. He eyed the line of worker hoping to catch a glimpse of the raven. He closed his eyes, sighing, understanding what he was demanding was irrational, he couldn't order his brother around anymore. He was an employee not a brother right now. He couldn't mix his personal drama with his work. Gozaburo told him that was a sign of a weak businessman.

"Mr. Kaiba, the code you asked for have been sent."

The codes that came from Ross's department.

"Who sent them?" He asked.

"Mr. Crenshaw, sir." She said, nervousness rose in her voice.

"That will be all."

He strode over to his chair, leisurely sat down and opened the file that was just sent. He scanned over the material, he mentally chuckled. He needed to get a new supervisor. The man managed to stay on his team in Japan, despite his work being mediocre by the young CEO's standards. Hiring good workers as long as they complied with his orders while firing those who out shined him for some idiotic reason. Using his tenure to keeps the question away. Tenure wasn't enough to keep that senile old man in the game for much longer.

* * *

Mokuba rubbed his eyes, trying to hold back a yawn. He had just sent in the codes for the project a day early. Pushing for a late Friday than going into work early Monday. Now all that was left to do was wait until his next assignment came. He leaned back in his chair taking a rare moment to breathe. This was how is was in many businesses he worked it. If you couldn't do the work, then you were obsolete. He couldn't afford to be obsolete. Not for them.

He remembered what Tea told him. Don't look suspicious. He focused on his kids to keep the shaking away as well as a healthy gulp form his thermos.. This morning almost depleted his reserve. He needed to be careful, too many trips to the butcher would be odd. Tea tell the butcher that she uses it in various Japanese dishes and it made a good thickener.

"Mr. Crenshaw," Mokuba could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the gruff tone. "Why aren't you working?"

"Sir just sent the codes to the lab and for them to install into the motherboard." Mokuba said curtly. "There is nothing else to do."

Ross eyed him for a moment in disbelief. "Fine, the call center needs a technician to work on their computers." He waved off. He couldn't afford Mr. Kaiba digging into for have an employee not working. He swore that man had eyes everywhere. According the office gossip, apparently Mr. Kaiba has a pet.

"Yes, sir." He said, slowly getting up and with long stride walling out of the office.

Maybe Seto had a talk with him, he thought. His brother was smart enough not to sent his best workers running for the hills. Mr. Remy might have slipped about the technician work he did around the school. The tech, unless if it was an order from Seto, won't budge for anyone except when Seto had to come down on them. He pushed it out of his mind once he stepped onto the elevator. Besides it beat staying in that cubicle.

* * *

He was wrong. Very wrong.

 _I should have just stayed in that cubicle._

The thought crossed his mind once he was on his hands and knees, messing with wire. It seemed to have gone well from the start, the ladies were friendly, albeit a little too friendly. He asked the secretary which needed help, so they wouldn't feign computer problems for his attention. The secretary show him to the desk, he didn't his best to ignore the amorous stares pointed in his direction, while a few put customer call on hold.

When the secretary went back to her post, Mokuba pulled up a chair and went through the usual diagnostic questions. Only to be answered with a feathery 'yeah', 'no' or 'I don't know', while she was twirling her black hair. Why did he feel like he was back in high school again? The questions told him nothing expect that she was doing a refund and the computer froze on her. Mrs. Vorse told her not to touch the computer.

He did a restart, making awkward conversation will the young girl while they waited for the system to reboot. Making the time pass quicker and it was better than sitting in silence.

"How old are you?" She blurted out before covering her mouth. Her face flushing with embarrassment.

He fell all eyes in the room on him. One his first day people thought of him as a kids. Even gave him that name. The rumors got worse when his children came in.

"I'm thirty-one." He answered calmly.

He could feel the jaws drop, by now he was use to it. As well as the many responses about looking younger longer.

"Damn I wish I had those genes." One of the telemarketers remarked in evny.

 _No you don't!_ He thought, keeping the same cheerful facade.

"What is your secret?" A middle age woman one spun around in her chair.

Mokuba shrugged. "A good diet, try to get rest, lots of water."

 _Oh and taking a stroll at night_ He thought

He glanced back to the computer hoping the computer would hurry and finish updating.

"So how old are the little ones?"

"Kaiya's 11, she'll be turning 12 in July. Kierra is 8 and Bella's is 5." He stated. Sighing in relief when the updates were finishing. The girl typed in her company password to open to the home screen. He wiggled the mouse in an attempt to speed things along.

"Good new you don't a virus." He chirped after doing a virus scan. He really didn't want to shut the whole system down. That would mean he'd be down here forever with these ladies. Their staring was starting to get uncomfortable.

Finally he pushed the monitor aside and started to plug and unplug the wires in the tower. The questions continued, deviling into his personal life.

 _Damn gossip sure gets around_ he cursed as he slid under the desk to fiddle with the tower.

"So where is the Ms.?" One asked.

"She and I a sadly divorced and I take care of the kids." He said, trying to maintain a cheerful nature as he moved the wire around to inspect the innards of the tower. There was some muttering as he slid under the table to mess with the plugs. "So far I don't see anything wrong with the computer." He said as he clicked through a few of the programs. Smirking to himself, confident it was just a glitch and whatever he did fixed the problem.

That feeling was short lived, was he stared at the blue screen. Great. Peering over he watched as one by one flashed from the information screen, to blue. At this point, the raven was ready to pound his head against the wall as he stared at the capitalized error flashing in front of him. He inhaled deeply, stifling an oncoming headache, before standing up. he flashed a smile.

"Excuse my ladies, I need to go talk to Mr. Vorse now?" Mokuba announced, strolling past the worried glances.

* * *

Kaiya didn't know why their mother dragged them along but she didn't dare ask. Last night was hell. Tara and her 'friend' a.k.a Fuck boys to the brunet stayed up until 4 in the morning with their rambunctious behavior. She didn't dare go to sleep at that time. That last time she did, she woke up with a man laying next to her with only a sheet covering him. This was when Mommy and Daddy lived together, he threw the man out and she tried to sleep over their arguing. Her mother exclaimed she needed some time to relax and he was just a friend.

From what her dad said they met in college. She studied at Cornell and all she remember was her mother in scrub, pinning an tag with the title BSN to her scrub before getting her dress to take her to the hospital's daycare.. Back then they were okay, they didn't have much but Mommy brought home good money. Her father talked about Tara throwing away that job to work as a bartender. The argument got worse.

"We're here." She said in her usual perky tone.

Kaiya unbuckled her seat belt. This isn't what her mother wanted…wasn't it.

She stared at the marble building.

"Mommy just going to cash a check." She said climbing out of the car.

Kaiya with her sisters in tow, followed them the woman into the bank. Tara's heels clicking on the white marble as he kids shuffled behind her. Rich suits occupied the tellers, dropping off their million, hoping they would be kept safe. Tara walked in, her kids trying to keep up with the woman's long strides.

"Hi I'm eye to cash a check." She said handing over that simple slip of paper. Kaiya wanted intercept it, snatch it up. that money didn't belong to anyone but their father. She watched in hopelessness as the teller started to type and scan the check. Wanting nothing more for it to end when she turned eighteen so at least she didn't have to witnesses it.

"I'm sorry mam but the check bounced." The teller said sliding the check back to the woman.

For a split second, her manicured face twisted into a fierce scowl before returning to the same exaggerated happy expression. Kaiya grip on her sister's hand tightened while pulling Bella closer to her. Nothing was consistent when it came to her mother's emotions.

"Oh, poo, well I guess I'll be off." She said, snatching up the check and stuffing it into her billfold. "Kaiya why don't we discuss this with Daddy."

With that, she stroll down the foyer, her children following close behind her.

"Wait mam don't your kids want a sucker." The teller called out, gesturing to the jar in a vain attempt to appease the blonde.

Tara stopped, flashing her eerily cheery smile. "No thank you, we are watching out sugars."

* * *

To say his nerves were fried was an understatement. God, he needed a drink after today. He glanced up at the surveillance camera, it lens peering down at him. The thought of Big Brother watching him, fueled his anger. Checking up on him like he did when he was in middle school. His head was pounding from the stress and sleep deprivation.

He stopped at the door of the telemarketer supervisor's office, silently bracing himself to be ripped into. Supervisors were never elated to see him. Giving a solid knock before a stern voice beckoned him in. A lady in their mid-forties sat behind a desk, a Bluetooth headset sitting on her head, furious typing. She looked like what her named rhymed with. The air around him felt off-putting.

"Mr…"

"Crenshaw." Mokuba finished. "Mr. Ross sent me down to troubleshoot a few of the computers. This one started to work for a few minutes before an error popped up."

"Are you saying we need to get a new one?" she said, glancing up from her half rimmed glasses. Mouth forming a disapproving frown.

"About thirty." He started. "Once the first one did that, they all started doing that."

Her lips pursed, in a train of thought. He face showed with displeasure. "Then go talk to Mr. Kaiba." She stated, simply with a look that told the raven it was better him than her.

Why did it seem lately any problem resulted in a talk with brother? He swore if this was his brother's doing he was going to quit. He offered a small thank you before darting to the elevator. rehashing what he'd say to his brother. Something to avoid discussing Saturday, his children, or his life in general. All this is just business. Yeah just business. He passed the call center, not missing a rather burly woman winking at him.

* * *

Seto rubbed his temples in frustrations as he stared at the new proposal sent form Albany. Again, they upped what they originally agreed on. He was fine with giving them credit for the research this lab would produce. Even fine when they asked for another 25 million. Now they asked for the patent of all of their designs. Basically they wanted them to do all the work while they reaped the rewards. He couldn't stand anyone piggy backing of his work.

"Mr. Kaiba there is someone here wishing to speak to you?" the lady spoke form the intercom.

 _Great. Another fumbling idiot._ Seto thought.

"Send him in." He said releasing the call button.

He heard the door open and was greeted by silence. Taking a calming breath, he sat up, ready to deal with whatever idiot problem was being presented to time. His eyes still glaring at the manila folder on his desk, wishing he could sent it back with a big 'Fuck you' stamped on the folder. Brushing it aside, knowing he needed to focus on the task at hand, getting the person infront of him to leave.

"What do you need?" He asked, harshly. Drawing his head up, immediately wishing he could withdraw that previous thought as he slipped his bandaged hands form the table to his lap.

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that the computer in the call center don't work." Mokuba stated formally, without an trance of familiarity in his voice. To him it was a day at work, no matter who lead this company. Unlike his other employees fear was void in the raven's eyes. "I spent an hour troubleshooting the computer, check the mainframe, doing things such as unplug the cords. After all of that the computer worked fine until the error popped up. Then the rest of them popped up with what you would call the blue screen of death."

"I'll have Vorse send another order for 40 computers." Seto said, regaining his composer. He didn't miss the flash of annoyance in his brother's eyes. "Is that all, Mokuba."

The younger bristled at the name further confusing the CEO.

"I would prefer to be called Kyle while we are in public. If there isn't anything else you need to get back to my station." He said, about to turn around and make a hastily exit.

"How are you?" Seto asked.

The innocent question made the raven's skin prickle. His thought and fears rushing in. If only he knew.

"I don't have my kids right now and my ex won't let me contact them. Other than that i'm fine." He said, venom in his voice as he stared at the ground. Sadness reflect in his violet eyes, as well as something else.

Seto restrained himself from rising him his chair and going over to hug his brother. To comfort him like he did when they were children. Pain racked his inside, wanting to make who ever hurt his brother be taken away. He already had a list of infamous lawyers that would go the extra mile…for the right price. Many had gotten his family out of many custody battles. If they could help Jaden then they could deal with this mess. A few million would be enough to bring them back.

"Where are they now?"

"Somewhere in Brooklyn. I don't know where they are at the moment. Probably out shopping, that's usually what she doesn't once she gets an alimony check." He shrugged off. Playing it off as if it was nothing. No one needed to see this. This was his problem.

Seto knew it was a front, the same front brought to him by countless business men. He knew his brother probably had seen alot in their time apart and done much more. Then again he wasn't Mr. Remy best student or even more importantly a Kaiba for nothing. His eye trailed to his brother's hands. Shaving, quivering. Then back his his brother's face, poised as if to hide the lack of sleep in his eyes. Mokuba needed rest.

"Go home." Seto ordered.

"No." Mokuba shouted defiantly, before relaxing. Seto raised a quizzical brow to the volatile reaction. "I'm fine."

"I use to say that a lot too." Seto stated. "What going on?"

Mokuba paused for a second. "Nothing. I need to get back to work." He turned around, strode out of the office.

 _God Joey I hope you know what your doing_. He thought. Joey told him to respect his brother choices in life. To try and understand the new person his brother had become. To not intercept his brother life. All of this was difficult when every fiber of his being told him to jump in and make this madness stop.

* * *

A sigh escaped the raven's lips as he leaned back in his chair. God was he bored. Part of him wondered him he should have just gone home before being shook off. Hourly taught him if he stayed later his pay check would be better. After the fiasco with the computer, he went back and aided a few of the other coders with their piece of the Pod Project. Took a early lunch, behind the building, consisting on what came out of his thermos and a few puffs from his e cig. He didn't need his brother cussing him out for smoking. Then again, he couldn't talk, based on the tabloids printed about him.

The office was buzzing when Joey came in. Few silently voiced their opinions, male and female. They needed to can it. He had some idea of his brother's orientation just because he didn't seem interested in girls. Speaking of he needed to check Kaiya's room, last time he found a copy of play boy in her pillow. This didn't bother him, when he heard the news he was grateful his brother had someone to live life with. The fact his brother had someone to spend his life with was enough to bring a smile to his face.

He raised the small stick note to his face. Scrawled on it was a phone number. When he came back from talking with Seto one of his co-worker kindly pointed out that someone from telemarketing gave him their phone number. He dismissed the note, crumpling it up in his hand before tossing it in the bin.

"Dating aren't we?"

Mokuba spun around, expecting it to be his supervisor. His eyes narrowed at the female, who hid her anger behind a cheerful smile. She sauntered in, her him sway side to side, as if to show off what he lost. Only to make him nauseous. His glare went cold as the blonde sat down, calmly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She was alone but where-

"Missy where are the kids?"

* * *

Seto was busily typing away at the laptop, informing Albany Labs the deal was off. Trying to block out of conversation between him and his brother. There was something missing from this puzzle. He did his best to explain sex to his brother (that took several talk) and if he did get someone pregnant they would take care of it. Besides amongst business men and their kids, that wouldn't be the most scandalous thing he had heard.

Most rich girls and boy had gotten someone knocked up before. He did better than most, atleast he got someone pregnant when he was twenty instead of sixteen.

The door opened, he briefly looked up to acknowledge his husband before going back to his email. Assuming Joey would just sit down on the couch and flip through channels until Seto ordered the tech to operate the duel simulator. He heard his husband let out a disgruntled sigh and the crinkle of the couch leather.

"Don't touch that!" Joey reprimanded.

 _Who is Joey talking to? Maybe he did bring the kids._

Seto glanced up, gawking at the three children in his office. No his nieces.

 _Oh my God I'm an uncle. H_ e thought as he watched Joey try to wrangle the kids. Joey lifting the blonde up by her arms, stopping one from bothering a 100 gallon fish tank before placing her on the couch. He snatch the remote control out of the kids hands and pressed the power button. "Here you three watch TV." He said before trying to pull Kierra away from her sister, who was flipping through a magazine.

"Joey why are they here? Where is their mother?" Seto demanded, in frustration.

"I don't know, some woman had these kids. I guess it's the mother. I was comin in to use to simulator when she came in and left them in the lobby expectin the secretary to watch them. Honestly Seto this is better than them roamin around your company…again." Joey fumed as he dragged the child to the sectional. "What kinda of mom leave der kids."

"Did the mom say where she was going?" Seto asked, reaching for the aspirin in his drawer.

"I have no idea." Joey said, plopping the little girl on the couch. Restraining himself form cursing. He was a product of bad parenting and it taught it how to be a better father.

"Mommy went to go yell at Daddy." Kierra piped.

They jerked to the raven kneeling by her sister. Eyes wide and mouth a gaped. Did that child say what they thought she said? Never mind that, how the fuck could she be so calm about it?

"Mr. Kaiba, we have problem in the codes department." His secretary said over the intercom.

"I have to go. Stay here and watch the kids." Seto order before rushing past his lover.

Joey turned back to the children, stunned at the sudden turn of events. What was he going to do now? At this time he wished Korrina or Jaden was here to entertain the three. The raven had a worried look on her face while the eldest was distracting herself with a copy of tech weekly.

"Don't worry this always happen when mom doesn't get her way." Kaiya responded, turning another page in the magazine.

Joey was stunned, who would be so reckless to leave their children unattended. Then another thought crossed his mind. What didn't this crazy lady not get?

* * *

"That's a great way to greet a woman." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "As you know I am the mother of your children."

 _As if._ Mokuba scoffed. Pursing his lips to keep him from cursing like aa sailor.

"Let not think about the kids right now. So how have you been darling?" She tried to soothe, caressed his shoulder, a touch that once comforted him now made him pull away in disgust. She wasn't offended or at least didn't show it. Mokuba wanted nothing more to wipe that sugary smile off of her face.

"I'm fine." He grounded out. Wishing to have his kids to himself and be done with his woman for good. He shot up, glaring down at the petite woman in front of him. "Where are the kids?"

She shrugged her shoulders, further irritating Mokuba. "They were in the lobby when I left them. Don't worry I made a deal with them. If their really good we can go out and get ice cream." She said mockingly.

His hands balled into fists., fighting back the urge to clock her in the head. He couldn't afford to go to jail for assault, especially again a woman. That would be another court ruling he'd lose.

He played that on repeat.

"But dearie that not what I want to talk about. Ya know I went to the bank to cash my check. I wanted to take them shopping for some new school clothes." She said while circling him, like a shark scoping their prey. She chuckled, the sugary tone grated on his nerves. "Funny thing, when I went to the tell- who was sweet as pie by the way-"

"Just get on with it." he interrupted.

She stopped in her pacing, he could feel her heated stare burning holes in the side of his head. As well as, the eyes of his co-worker congregating around his cubicle. Curious to the woman seeming to flirt with the new employee.

"Fine. It bounced. It fucking bounced. You told me that dancer had the money." She spat, her voice now dripping with venom

"Tea put the money in the account." He stated, knowing the less words he used the better.

" Then she a broke bitch, workin on that pole couldn't be too-"

"Stop!" Mokbua snapped. He couldn't stand her insulting his roommate and friend. "Tea is not a damn stripper."

"Well she obvious means a lot to you." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"She is just a friend. Why are we even having his discussion?" He questioned, feeling those eyes of curiosity turn to judgement.

"I'm just seeing how you have doing." She scoffed. "Forgive me for asking the father of our children is doing."

The thought of slamming her into the cubicle wall with fangs bared though his mind.

"I _am_ sorry for intruding on your space." She whined.

Then again could he really risk that. The blonde's ranting slowly muffled into white noise, as he watched her lips move in slowly motion, as adrenaline overwhelmed his mind. Was he about to lose his job for this? He couldn't imagine facing his brother after this. He glanced to the side, scanning over the wall of coworkers eyeing with mixed emotions. Some pity, other covering their mouths holding back chuckling before whispering to person next to them. Something about him having his ball in her purse. He noticed his boss with a smug look on the elder's face.

He faintly heard someone shouting to move aside, watching as a few moved away. All he saw was the trademark silver trench coat before-

"Listen to me!" She screeched, followed by a rough smack bought him back to that painful reality. Despite her size she was stronger than him. the same strength she used to care for patient now being used to cut him further down.

He recoiled, taking a few back until his back connected with the wall. Hand cupping his cheek, his face burned with more than the stinging pain. Then everything fell silent as the thought consumed him. Everything was hopeless. No matter how hard he tried he'd always be chained to her. the courts couldn't help him not matter how much evidence he had against her.

"So when can you the money to me?"

It was hopeless fighting her back. She always won. He showed videos of her smoking a water pipe and they sent her to rehab. The work was futile, the progress she made gave him hope, but it was all an act. He dared himself to look over to his brother. Any attempt to calm her ended in this scenario. The brunet's face was twisted in disgust. Was it at him, it might as well.

Mokuba exhaled, restraining himself form crying in angry and shame. "I get paid Thursday."

She smiled, strolling toward him. he fought back a flinch when she touched his face. "See that wasn't so hard."

"Now tell me where are the children." He growled, bowing his head down.

"I don't know." She said, sweetly. Pecking his cheek before ambling away.

 _Where were they?_ His mind circled around that thought. Staring down at the grey carpet, many scenarios rattled his minds of them getting hurt by someone in the office. He never trusted the people in Kaiba Corp, to him many of them were leeches who were just using him for their next leg up in the world. She wasn't a mother, she was a leech. He made a mistake, should he suffer. All he wanted to know was if their kids were safe. Was that too much that to much to ask?

"Crenshaw go home." Ross barked. "I think you've done enough today."

Mokuba rose up, snatching his bag and silently leaving his office. Any fight in his had been obliterated by his ex. Finding the number of step it took to get to the elevator more interesting. His brother must have left. Thank God. He didn't think he could take confronting his brother on his choice of a wife. Trying to block out the mocking laughter as he trudged down the hallway to the elevator.

What about his job? Does he still have one? All of his hard work thrown down the drain because of one bitch. Word was going to get out around the corporation. What about the kids? The doors opened and he stumbled inside. Wanting nothing more to curl up with a booze coma. Speaking of that the craving was getting stronger. Focusing on the step he took was keeping the fang from piecing his gums.

He turned his head up to the sky. "Daddy." A small form slammed into him, awakened him from his thoughts. He stared at the miniature version of himself clinging to his leg. His knee hit cement, embracing his daughter. A tear rolled down his cheek, resting his chin on the little one's shoulder. Relief filled him, pushing back the bloodlust temporarily.

He looked past the girl to the two children standing by their mother, who had a smug look on her face. Her beat up car contrasted against the preside building.

He reluctantly released her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Are you and Mommy okay?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." He lied. Kaiya glared at him. "I think Mommy want to take you shopping soon."

"Yay!" she cheered before running back to.

Mokuba chose not to watch his kids pile into the car, ignore his wife blowing a kiss to him goodbye through the passenger window. Ignore the thud of the door shutting. Why couldn't he have drained her when she asked him to?

He absentmindedly started walking to his car. Go home look for a job, begin the whole process again. Digging through his pockets as he made his way across the parking lot. His body aching for relief. He drew out his Blu cig and took a hit. God, he needed a fag.

He stopped at his car, once again fish in his pocket for his key, the e cig clench in between his teeth. Fuck where were they. He threw his head back, sighing between his teeth, realizing he left them on his computer table. The thought of having to face the chuckling of his co-worker was enough salt for his bruised ego.

"Looking for these." Someone called.

Mokuba pause, slouched with his hands halfway in his pants pocket. He caned his head to the owner of the voice. Seto eyeing the e cig hanging out of his brother's mouth. Mokuba eyed the key ring looped around the brunet's middle finger.

"When did you smoke?" Seto asked, glaring at his brother.

"What happen to your hands?" Mokuba asked, gawking at the bandages. Hoping to divert his brother's focus away from one of his unsavory habits.

"Just another work out session." Seto shrugged. His brother didn't need to worry about his health.

The raven gaze trailed up the arm of the older man. He noticed a slight change in shade around his brother's eyes. Something that wasn't notice unless they had the nerve to start directly at him. Seto's reason was that he didn't have time for people asking if he was tired. His brother never harmed himself, from what he knew, just learning that a work out session meant that the older one going to see the company nurse.

"Don't worry about the kids, Joey found them in the lobby. They were staying in my office until she finished her little bitch fit. They were safe the whole time she was here." Seto said, hoping to sooth his distressed brother.

Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief, right now he was mentally praising Joey for keeping his children safe. Seto's eyes narrowed at the puff of smoke coming form the younger man's mouth.

"Again, when do you smoke?" Seto repeated. He thought he stressed to his brother not to smoke, yeah he did it but that didn't matter.

"For a while. Now may I have my keys?" He said tiredly. Stepping forward to snatch the metal out of his brother's hand.

Seto took a step back, keeping the key out of his borther reach, causing Mokuba to stumble. Seto grabbed him by the arm to keep him up right. "No, we need to talk." He said firmly. The same phrase he used when his brother was a younger.

Mokuba chuckled. "Seto I'm not a teenager anymore, we don't have to talk about anything. Now just hand me the keys and I'll be on my merry way."

"From what I've seen you not in a good position to order me. Mr. Ross is ready to can you. I would strongly suggest you stay here. If not I will have to concede with that man." He snarled. crossing his arm, balling the keys in his palm. He didn't care what Joey said anymore, even he would agree that his ways were better for his moment. Laying back wasn't goingto work anymore.

Today wasn't his day. He hated to admit he need his brother right now, atleast to save his job.

"If you want to know that was my lovely wife, Tara McCafe." He said nonchalantly. "I've was married to her for a few years. As you saw we have a three lovely children together. Things didn't work out, so I filed for divorce three years ago."

"Didn't work out? She fucking slapped you!" He cursed. Nobody hit his brother. How the hell that woman wormed her way into his little brother's heart he'd never know. That woman was trash in his eyes, someone who never deserved a being with a Kaiba.

Mokuba took the offense, jerking his arm out of Seto's grasp. "You've notice I can't do shit right now. Do you have any idea the kind of money I need to send that tramp on her way?"

"Then you should have come to me." He spewed, his patience thinning by the second. "I would have taken care of this."

Mokuba shook his head. "I don't take handouts."

"This is not a handout, this is a way to dig yourself out of the ditch you dug for yourself."

Mokuba took a step back. "Do you really think that?" He said through gritted teeth. "Do you really think I wanted to live like this?" His head jerked up, eyes filled with contempt for the man before him. How could he fucking think that? "This is just like you, always judging before you understand the situation. If you can't get it through delegation, you buy it out. I'm not a damn buy out."

His word cut Seto to his core. The rationality was desperately trying to reign his emotions back in, to think rational. But it was too late. "What the fuck do you expect me to do? Huh? Watch my brother get his ass handed to him by some bitch? Or do you enjoy being her punching bag?" Shit. He dared to look at his brother who was glaring back at him.

"The least you can do is hand me my keys. Just get off my damn back." Mokuba raised and out stretched hand.

The brunet knew he fucked up. The were no way to take back what he had said. He felt the keys digging into his skin. there wasn't anything else he could do. Hopefull Tea would be home tonight. He loosen his hold and slap the keys into the raven's hand. Who thanked him with a weak smile. it felt forced, so...unMokuba like.

His heart yearned for the lively vivacious child who would tackle hug him after every business trip or visit to his college. Who use ot annoy him with constant request to come play with him. Now he could understand why he dared to refuse him. Maybe if he spent more time with him he would have stayed. He felt as if he was looking at a stranger. A broken down person living in a Mokuba skin.

"Thank you." He said gravely, before taking a draw from his cig and exhaling. "I guess I'll see you around."

Seto took a few steps back, watching his brother unlock his car and climb in. His rage surging. He didn't want to let his brother leave but he didn't see any other choice. All he could do his hope he'll show up tomorrow. Questions dancing in his mind. All hoping that one day his brother would be the same.

* * *

R&R


End file.
